The New Guy is a Vampire!
by lovelylynn21
Summary: The old saying goes: "When the light merges with the dark, surely all is lost" So when a Vampire and an Angel fall in loved both unaware of the other being what the are only to be ripped apart by the truth, what will happen to their love, and their souls?
1. Hello Kain!

**This is like, my first story on here, so I hope you like it!!  
**

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off. My hand searched my bedside table until my black nails found the snooze button on the clock. I pressed the magic button that would allow me ten more minutes of uninterrupted sleep. Well it wasn't like I would be interrupted anyway. I lived alone. I have since last year when my parents decided that they wanted to travel the world.

Today I didn't want the extra ten minutes, I would need them today. It was the first day of my senior year. Another year in the pit. I thought with a sigh. I pushed back the black sheets, and climbed from the bed.

So if it wasn't quite so apparent yet, yes I am I Goth. totally and completely. Everyone in this plastic town spurned me for it too. As soon as I was able to pick out my own clothes I went from a 'preppy little girl' to a 'scary child'. Though I didn't care. I have dealt with it for years now and one more was all I had to stand.

As soon as I was completely awake and un-groggy I walked into the bathroom and threw the curtain back and turned on the water so that it could warm up. Quickly I stripped off my pajamas, and hopped in. The heat waking me up all the way now. I picked up my favorite shampoo, it smelled like oranges, and began to lather my hair.

Oh, and did I mention that my hair was awesome? Well it is. It was short and black and fell about a little past my shoulders, it was dark brown, with green stripes through it everywhere. Well, my natural hair color was black, but I just recently had it cut and styled.

When I was finished in the shower I wrapped myself into a towel and walked back into my bedroom. The outfit I had chosen for today was simple. No need to scare anyone yet, right? It was just a plain white shirt, and I word a black tie with a white skull as well, and a pair old blue jeans. I blow dried my hair, and looked at myself in the mirror and a pair of light green eyes stared back at me. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner, top and bottom, thickly. Then I put in my contacts, I had them costume made. They made my eyes appear completely black, like two pieces of coal.  
I was ready.

_**(Picture of Mika on Profile) Her name is Mika BTW**_

By the time I had pulled into school I was already late. Well I guess it didn't matter seeing that I didn't want to give the impression that I'd ever be on time. I parked my black Eclipse in the parking lot and climbed out. I slung my sage green shoulder book bag across my chest and made my way into the school.

When i reached the classroom the teacher had already done roll call.

"Ah, Miss Conners, glad you decided to join us." Mr. Monty said over his glasses.

"It wasn't a choice." I muttered and sunk into the one of the two open seats in the back.

"Yes well, just the same." he said backpedaling. I pulled my notebook out and began doodling in it, already uninterested in what he was going to say. It's not like I needed to listen, I had the highest IQ in the school, and I could probably take the graduation exam right now and have no problem with it. I never paid attention. Again the door opened and the room fell silent. Annoyed that the scratching of my pencil was now heard throughout the whole room I looked up to see what caused the abrupt silence.

It was a boy. I really good-looking boy. Okay so he wasn't good looking, he was drop dead gorgeous, like a man sent straight from gothic heaven. But that's not why the room was silent now; it was because of what he was wearing. He was sporting a black Good Charlotte t-shirt and equally faded blue jeans. He was piercing blue eyes, and when he removed his black hat, complete with cat ears, he revealed a head of black tussled hair.  
_**(Picture of Kain on my Profile)**_

"Class this is Kain Teirs." That seemed to be the only thing that Monty was going to say. The boy only hesitated a moment before spotting the seat next to mine. His attitude seemed to brighten when he saw me. Stupidly I gave a smallish grin to him as well. He also had a shoulder bag, though his was black. He sunk into the seat not even bothering to take off the bag.

Almost instantly he turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Kain." he said brightly.

"Mika." I sighed. I really didn't want to be here. But this was slowly making school a little more interesting.

I heard him chuckle before turning back around in his seat, and giving up on the small talk.

Somehow I knew this wasn't the end of our talks.

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard a voice that never ceased to annoy me.

"Miss Conners, how many times do I have to tell you about your hair, it's against regulation." Principal Stoll said. I turned and glared at him. He wasn't bad looking, actually he was pretty young for a principal. He had light blonde hair, and gold eyes that were hidden by a pair of glasses.

"You know Mr. Stoll, you've had a problem with me ever since I moved here, and I don't think that we need to waste time on the basics now, do we? Just tell me when my detention is, because I'm not changing my hair." I said glaring at me, his eyes narrowed too, in a way that a teachers shouldn't.

"I'm sick of your attitude Miss. Conners. You are going to change your hair." He said evenly taking a step towards me. You know, I never noticed this before, but he had really broad shoulders and a nice body…haha just thought I'd throw that out there.

"No Mr. Stoll, I'm not." I said evenly. "And if you don't mind, it's time to go home." I said and began to walk toward him, and to the door that would lead me to my car. But he grabbed my arm as I passed him.

"I don't want to see that hair tomorrow." He said evenly, without turning to look at me.

I could have some fun with this.

I turned slowly so that I was facing his shoulder, and wrapped my hand around his neck, and pulled myself forward towards him. I leaned forward and I knew he could feel my hot breath on his neck. I moved up, and spoke softly in his ear.

"Then I suggest you close your eyes." I said with a smile and let him go just as the final bell rang, and I walked out the door and to my car.

"Hey! Monster Mika!" I groaned, it was the losers already. Coming to torment me to my eternal hell, I supposed. They came up to me while I was slipping the key into the driver's side door of my beautiful eclipse. It really was amazing, my parents had spared no expense on their parting gift to me. Since they would be unable to take me everywhere now. And not really caring where I went anymore.

It was a few tall jocks, and some preppy long haired twits following close behind.  
The tallest blonde boy spoke first. "Who said that you could recruit more freaks to this town?" he asked.

The other boy frowned. "Yea, then not even talk to them, that's cold even for you monster girl." He was a brunette, with brown eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered and reached for the handle of my car. That's when a hand closed on my wrist. I looked up shocked that he would even come into contact with me.

"What?" I hissed, pulling on my arm.

"You answer me when I talk to you, Monster Mika." he growled.

"You can let me go whenever," I growled right back. Hi face took on a look of mild fear.

"Better do what she says." A voice called. It was Kain in all his gothic glory trying to come to my rescue. I chuckled and grabbed the snob's wrist with my other hand, twisting it till he was forced to let go. He stumbled back and I took the chance to deliver a swift kick to his abdomen.

"Are you happy now? Leave." I hissed again.

"Nice moves." Kain complimented as the snobs hobbled away.

"What are you doing later?" he asked. His blue eyes finally realizing that mine were all black went round in surprise. "Sweet contacts." he said.

"Thank you, and I'm busy." I said.

"What about tomorrow?" he asked obviously unaffected by my blunt refusal.

"Busy." I said, getting into the car.

I closed the door, and noticed that he was still standing outside the window, so I rolled it down.

"How about the day after that?" he asked.

"Still busy." I said flatly.

His face fell, and he looked like he was about finished when he said,

"You know I don't give up that easily."

"You probably should." I said seriously.

A smile lit his face. "Aw come on." he said.

"See ya." I said putting the car in reverse and pulling out.

"I won't give up that easily." My heart skipped a beat, but not from happiness, something in his voice made it almost sound like a threat. I drove the rest of the way home in a paranoid state.

**

* * *

**

Rate or message, I won't write anymore if you dont1!!  
Hope you liked it!!


	2. You're a What?

For all those that read the first one, well you know the situation! LOL

It was first period again and Kain was bothering me. He just wouldn't shut up about this new band that he was sure would make it big one day. I just scowled and continued to doodle in my notebook. It had been a week and Kain kept telling me to pay attention. I couldn't blame the kid, maybe I'd be slightly worried too if someone never even glanced at the board once in any class.

"I don't need to." I snapped.

"No, you should-" He was cut off by Mr. Monty slapping a paper down on my desk. A perfect score. I almost smiled.

"How...?" Kain seemed at a loss for words.

"You don't need to worry about me." I said a little softer.

"Then what do you suggest I do with all my spare time? My thoughts seem completely occupied by you."

I just glared at him. He smirked and looked back at the board, I continued to doodle. When the bell rang I scrambled my stuff together into a pile.

"So...are you free today? I haven't asked for a while you know." he laughed.

"I'm-" He cut me off.

"Before those two syllables that form the word 'busy' escape from your mouth I'll have you know that I'm not a creepy person, I have never kidnapped anyone, I don't stalk your house, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not a psychopath. So with those cards on the table, do you think that

I can take you out tonight?" he asked.

Oh my god! I didn't know what to think. This was absolutely adorable. Well it was to me, to have all those things said.

Still I knew that I couldn't give in that easy, I wasn't known for that.

"Hmmm, tempting, but I'm not that easy." I said truthfully turning to the door. By now everyone had left the room. Including the teacher. If I didn't hurry I'd be late.

"Wait." he said his hand falling on mine. I looked up at him, complete bafflement in my stare. "Just wait." he said again tightening his hold on my hand.

"If I wait only longer I'll be late, and so will you." I said, my voice wavering. Still I slipped my hand from his in less than a second and marched to the door. I had to give him something, he looked upset. So I turned back to him real quick and added. "I hope you don't give up that easily." His face lit up and I turned around again. I wasn't sure what happened but by ninth period he had my totally under a spell or something. I was laughing at his jokes, and smiling. Smiling?!.

"So have about that date?" He asked.

"What date?" I countered, walking out the main doors to my car.

"What do you mean? You know you are breaking my heart. Not even remembering our date for tomorrow after school." I said in disgust.

"This...if I do this will it get you off my case?" I asked desperately.

"For a day." he promised. "But afterwards I don't think that you will want to avoid Me." he said with total confidence.

"We'll see." I said sliding into my car.

"Drive safe." he said leaning into my car window.

"Pfft. I always drive with one eye on the road." I laughed

"Then where is the other eye?" he said sincerely concerned.

"Watching out for creepers like you." I said backing out with a smirk.

When I got home, I watched two really old movies, and it was already getting dark. My favorite time of the day, or should I say night? It was time for my daily walk. I liked to take walks down my road as much as possible actually. There were too many creepers out there that prayed on innocent girls on this street. I did what I could to help out. The ninja gothic princess.

I turned out from my house and almost as if it was on cue I heard a scream. I looked down further and I saw a girl being pulled into an alley by I...I think man, in a long black coat.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Let her go!" The girl had to be about my age, probably older. It looked like I knew her from somewhere, she probably graduated with last year's class. Humph, just be happy I'm saving you. I thought as my converse shoes thundered against the pavement.

When I finally reached them, the man had his face buried in her neck. He looked crazy. He didn't even seem to be aware of my presence. I took the opportunity to kick him in the back of the legs. The girl untangled herself from his grasp and ran back up the stairs of a large brownstone house. Typical New York City behavior. She wasn't even concerned if I made it out alive. Which it looked like my chances were getting slim.

He didn't even appear to look up, but all of a sudden his hand was around my neck, and he was holding me against the wall.

"Hey, wait a minute." I choked. He looked up at me, his face was covered in blood, and his eyes were completely black. He had bright white hair, it almost shocked me, and it was like snow. It was long too, extremely. The most important thing that I noticed was I pair of freakishly long canines. Fangs. I thought with a twinge of hysteria.

_**(Picture of Evil Vampire on my Profile)**_

"You got in the way." He growled. I think he was coming back to his senses. "You're not bad looking." he said appraising me. I almost threw up in disgust.  
One second went by, he was lowering his head towards my neck. Another second, I felt his hot breath against my skin. One more second, I felt the tips of the teeth scratching my soft skin. Then in the next second he was gone, and a black shadow was blocking the way.

"Zane!" he figure yelled. That's odd that almost sounded like...I laughed at myself, how he would know these freaks.

"Kain! Get out of my way!" he black coated guy, who was obviously named Zane yelled. I realized that this guy wasn't like the average pervert, he was about my age. Wait a minute...did he just call him...Kain?

"Kain?" I whimpered. The figure went stiff and rigid, turning towards me.  
It was Kain!

When he faced me, he had the same sharp canines. Oh god. I thought. I needed out have here. Now way was this happening. Without thinking about what may happen I dashed back up the road. Not even slowing down when it became hard to run.

"Mika! Wait, I can explain!" he yelled. Explain what? That he's a vampire? That his buddy about killed me? This wasn't happening.

"Please Mika!" he yelled again. Without looking back I ran up my steps and into the house. Free finally. Though I think that he could have gotten in if he thought it nesseccery.

The tears were what shocked me the most. I never cried. Not when the kids teased me. Not when my parents left. Never. Why now?

I only knew one thing for certain. Kain was a vampire, and he had betrayed all of my trust. I slumped down, my back to the door, I was ready to be a human barricade if I needed to be.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Mika open up!" Kain called. I almost screamed in shock. I remained salient though.

"Mika I know that you're in there, I can hear you, and I saw you run in." He was silent a moment, and most tears ran down my face. How could he do this to me? "Ok, Mika I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't allowed. I really do like you, I don't know what that means just yet, but I do. I truly like you." The only response I gave was a few sobs, and I let my head fall back against the door.

"Please just stop crying." he said, I could hear the pain in voice. I knew that my crying was making him even more upset, but what was I going to do? He was a vampire for Christ sake.

"I'll see you around." The words hit me almost like a whisper that made my heart raise and fall at the same time. I didn't want to see him again, I wanted to hide, and stay in my house forever. But then again he was the funniest, most sensitive guy I knew, and I wanted to talk to him. I groaned and climbed the stairs to my room. I dove into a sea of blankets and sheets not caring if I ever surfaced again.

**  
Rate comment, or I won't write anymore!! 33**


	3. Help me out!

**Mika's POV **

I didn't go to school today. I couldn't. It was only last night that I found out that, my...friend? Was a vampire. Seriously he's a vampire. Fangs and all. He never told me. And I know this sounds crazy but I'm scared of him.

I switched off my IPod and slipped on my shoes. Maybe after I take a run I could clear my head. I locked the door behind me and took off down the road. My speed increasing with each step I took. Getting closer and closer to an undefined destination.

I ran, never stopping. It was only 4oclockPm when I left the house, I had slept so long. I didn't want to ever wake up again. But I did. The sun was already setting and it was getting darker out.

"Shit." I muttered. I turned around and began to make my way back to my house. My pace was no doubt slowing. Nothing I could do about it, I was pretty much exhausted.

"Mika?" My heart leapt up into my throat, and tears almost formed in my eyes again. That voice. "Mika it is you. Wait for me!" The voice was getting closer. I tried to pick up more speed, but I was spent, and I only ended up tripping and landing on my knees.

"Can't you just leave me alone." I whispered in defeat to no one.

"Mika, are you alright?" By the time he actually caught up I was already propping myself up against a little tree that was by the road. They lined the whole street.

I looked up and he was standing directly under a streetlight. Damn him being so good looking. I still could hardly believe the terrible truth.

"I'm fine." I said rolling off the tree and walking away from him.

"Won't you at least talk to me?" he asked.

"Kain...you lied to me. I know that I haven't known you for that long..." my back was still to him. "...but I don't trust many people, and...You reminded me recently why I don't." I was having trouble getting the words out, it felt like my throat was closing.

"I said I was sorry. I...know that I lied to you about this, but I couldn't tell anyone. I would have been killed." My heart skipped, the thought of someone killing him...losing him, made me nervous.

"How can i ever trust you?" i asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I could stand here all night trying to convince you, but what good would that do? I've told you the truth, and now you must choose."

"Alright, but i'll only give you a little time. I swear to god if you hurt me, i will leave, i'll take off from this place and you'll never see it coming." I said in haste.

"Settle down, I know what your going through. I promise, i'll never hurt you."

I nodded, sliently, my back still to him. Ok so i guess i'd let speak.

"...Now you're in danger."

I turned around after hearing this.

"What?! Why am I in danger?" I asked, now seriously scared.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk...alone."

I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but someone out there wanted to. I had to know.  
Kain's POV

Even if she hates me forever...I will save her life. This will not happen to me again. She truly is my hearts other half. Under the soft glow of the night she looks even more radiant. I must control myself from making a huge mistake. I would never do anything against her will.  
But right now I needed to protect her.

Sorry this one is soo short. I have to go. I'll update soon!!


	4. Nice Long Talk

**Hey people, make sure to rate and message me with your opinions, your comments could change the entire story!!**

We were sitting in my house, just staring at each other, he had made a couple comments about how my house was truly gothic while looking at the coffin coffee table I had custom made for me. Everything else was pretty much red, black, pink, white, or wood that I couldn't paint.

I was sitting in the red love-seat, just waiting for him to talk. Quickly he rose from the red recliner and began pacing in the room.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, I mean he was freaking out.

"Is there something wrong." he said in almost a whisper. "Of course there's something wrong! Your life is in danger...and it's my fault. It's my fault." He turned and looked me full on in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked sidetracked. "You knew what you were, and what your proximity to me would cause." I stopped, my voice was getting a little too loud.

"Yes, but they didn't know that. And you didn't know that I was...what I am, so there would be no problem."

"Did you ever plan to tell me?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure, I knew I would have to, sooner or later. Or I could have simply left." He walked up to me...slowly, and sat down on the open spot on the loveseat.

"Mika, in all my years of life. Which is saying something, you're the only thing that I have found that I've ever wanted to protect." he said. He reached out to touch my cheek but I pulled away.

"Kain, I...I'm happy that you feel this way. But...I need to know, what's going to happen?"

"Zane...the one who attacked you, and that girl. He told them that you saw me, and that I didn't kill you. Anyone who finds out about us, they either die, or get changed. This I would not do unless you wanted it." He looked away, and then back at me. His fist pounded against the table, and he sprang up from his seat. "But I can't just go and leave you unprotected."

"Kain..." He was still pacing around my living room, he didn't appear to have heard me.

"Kain." I said a little louder, this time I caught his attention.

"Is there anyway...for us to both make it out of this, just the way we are now?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Wait, Mika. I really haven't been completely truthful with you to this point." he said.

'There's more?" I asked disbelief coloring my voice.

"Just about me..." Awaited for him to continue. "I'm king of all the vampires, and I ran away, came here, and enrolled in your school. I couldn't take it. They kept forcing me to choose a bride." he looked at me then. "I couldn't do it, I didn't understand why...now I know."

"Why?" I asked, wanting the answer.

"I didn't pick one, and I ran away...so that I could meet you." he said. Then something clicked in my head. A way out. Simple, and not that bad.

"They want you to pick a bride?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't, I never-"

"At this point would it matter much to them who it was?" I asked.

"No, I don't think that that would be a problem..." he said.

"There's our way out." I said simply.

"I'm sorry I don't really understand."

I swallowed, and looked at him, my gothic prince-king charming. I knew this would work, but only if he wanted it to.

"Take me as your bride." I said slower.

He didn't say anything at first, but he did stop moving around like a mad man to stare at me.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Take me as your bride, they can't overthrow that kings decision, if you want me to remain human, they probably can't overthrow that either." I said excitedly.

"You don't know what you're asking for!" he said angrily.

"I do!" I yelled back. "I understand perfectly." I muttered. "There's no other way. You're the king, you have to go back sooner or later, and when you do I'd be left alone...right? So you can take me with-"

"That's not what I meant, I know you know that will work. But you have no idea what it's like there. It's no place for a human. You couldn't survive there, even if you wanted to. The very air would be like poison."

"So then change me." I said.

"...what?" he said.

'The only problem here is that I'm a human...right? So make it so I'm not. Problem solved." I stated.

"You're asking for this?" he said bewildered.

"Yes, I am. Kain it's the only way that makes sense." I said defeated.

"I think you're right." He said looking away.

We were silent, now that I knew my fate, I wasn't sure what would happen after this, if he would want me to be his bride still or not. But this, this would save my life. Give me a new one.

"Where do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Not right now." he said

"Not right now? Zane's out there right now, looking for us, it won't be long until he comes here to look. The place that I was in the beginning."

"Not yet." He said again.

"Well, what do you propose I do? My own home isn't safe." I said.

He turned his stare at me.

"Then I'll stay here with you." he said simply.

"Wait...what? Stay here?"

"Well it's the only way that makes sense." he said with a crooked smile.

I knew things were about to get allot more interesting.

**Stay with me here It's getting better!!**


	5. Living With Who?

**Last one for a while, I'm at a crossroads, need help. What should happen!?**

Ok so the situation was officially strange, no joke. I...I'm living with Kain now; well he's living with me, more or less. Oh, and did I mention that he's the king of all vampires? Well, yup he is. I guess that we got a little too chummy, and now my life depended on him to change me before I end up dead.

We have been living like this for a while. Going to school together, coming home together. And to think at first I wasn't giving him the time a day. Now he was sleeping in the spare room. He had told me about some myths that people associate with the uncommon vampire. They were able to be out in the day, they didn't, contrary to peoples belief's, sleep in a coffin, he liked the bed just fine. He never ate at all, and when he was 'hungry' he was call up a guy from the Red Cross, and get some donated blood.

So all in all it wasn't such an inconvence having him here, definitely not a threat to my life I guess.

I sighed and pulled the IPod earphones from my left ear. I had heard the front door open, but I was sure that Kain was sleeping in the bedroom. I pulled myself off of my bed and poked my head outside the door. It didn't appear that anyone had come in at all.  
I touched the doorknob, it was still locked.

"So you're the fleshy that the king can't part with." said a low, expressionless voice. I turned slowly to stare into a pair of bright green eyes. This wasn't happening; if this guy knew about the king...then he was a vampire?

He was wearing a black leather coat, and had long black hair. A belt-looking collar necklace encircled his neck; he had a lip ring, and very bright green, black eyeliner eyes. I was frozen, unable to find my voice. And when I finally did, I was ready to scream.

_**(Picture of him on my profile)**_

"K-!" I tried to yell for Kain but a hand fell over my mouth, and I was pushed against the door, my head hitting it with such force tears formed in my eyes.

"Now, now we wouldn't want to spoil this with that bad temper of his. For some reason he gets angry when I kill people. He's not fit to be king, making us revert from out old ways." He looked me up and down. "But you, you look like you could be a true queen of vampires. It's no secret that every vampire is extremely good looking, the gene of vampires itself makes a person look desirable, so that we...can attack our prey." He smirked as if remembering an old joke. "And you, being as beautiful as you already are would make an unmatchable stunning, vampiress. My vampiress." he clarified.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on being anyone's arm candy." I said with defiance in my voice.

"Aw, but you will." he said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes. "Don't look away." he said. "Just...be still and before you know it you will belong to me."

Kain, Kain, I'm so sorry, he's just so strong. I can't fight him. I know that you said that I was the one thing that you wanted to protect, but this isn't your fault. It's mine. I'm getting what I deserve.

"Hey, Elliot why don't you put her down." It was Kain, standing in the doorway of his room. Elliot never turned to stare at him, but his eyes slowly drifted in Kain's direction, and then back to me. And he started to laugh, actually he was snickering I realized, it was a now and hollow laugh, and it scared me.

"No, Kain, I don't think that I will. I think I'll keep her for a while." He grabbed at my neck and I was able to keep my eyes open long enough to see a pair of jet black wings appear on Elliot's back.

"Elliot doesn't do it! I'll have your head for this!" Kain screamed.

"Don't worry; I don't intend to kill her." Elliot chuckled and lifted me effortlessly into his arms, and dashed out to the terrace, and with a grunt jumped over the edge. I couldn't help it, in the brief moment that I felt like I was falling I screamed. Then we were drifting in the sky, getting further and further from my vampire prince. And closer to perpetual doom.

**Thanks!! R&R**


	6. Why Me?

**Pay attention, things are going to get interesting!**

"Put me down!" I yelled. I really couldn't struggle too much, I was too afraid that he'd drop me and I'd end up dead...well sooner.

"Well quit your moving around! We're almost there." he said.

"Where are you taking me?! I want to go back to my house." I looked down and snapped my head back up. "Um...did I mention I'm deathly afraid of heights? Huh, probably not." I muttered. I could feel the rumble of his laughter running through his chest.

"I'm going to like you, I can already tell". He said.

"Well, want to know something? I'm going to kill you, I can already tell." I said darkly, and he laughed even more. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. Why not? I fell asleep quicker than I thought I would. Drifting off into blackness.  
A voice was calling to me.

"Were here". It said.

"No, go back then." I growled, and squirmed trying to get comfortable again. I felt something shake, but then it stopped and I was laid on something soft. I shivered, because although I was comfortable, I was freezing. Where was I?

Before I could get a chance to find out a blanket of warmth flowed over me, and I was pulled back into sleep.

My eyes slowly drifted back open. And all I could say is, I agree with you Dorothy; we are not in Kansas anymore. I tried to get up, and that when I noticed the arm laying over me.

"Eh?!"

It took a moment in the dark for my eyes to refocus, but when they did, all I could see was a crystal clear picture of Elliot. He was now wearing a black suit with a red tie. He smiled when he realized I was staring at him.

I gasped, it was really hard to breath, I went to clutch my stomach and that when I noticed the long black gloves on my hands, and I could feel the heaviness of my legs.  
I was wearing knee high shoes, he changed my clothes.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

Startled he seemed panicked. "What? Whets wrong?"

I sprang from the bead, throwing pillows at him.

"You changed my clothes you pervert! Seriously who does that?" I yelled.

"Calm down! I couldn't have my princess looking like a street urchin!" He yelled back, his green eyes looked like they flashed brighter.

"Your princess?" I laughed since when am I your property? I yelled. "I don't even know who you are!" I looked around and saw that the room was connected to an outside terrace. To him it was a place to gaze at the stars. But it might be my get away route.

I took one step towards the doors, when an immense pressure squeezing at my stomach. He was holding me to him with such force I thought I'd break in two.

"Let me go." I finally managed to whisper.

"You cannot go out there." He said.

"Why?" I asked it was just a door for god's sake.

"Were in the vampire region. In my world." He said. Instantly I recalled what Kain had told me. _**You couldn't survive there, even if you wanted to. The very air would be like poison.**_ It all clicked, I was breathing in the air, if I opened that door, and I'd get a big whiff of bite-the-dust air.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?" I said writhing against his hold.

"Don't worry; the air won't be like poison to you much longer." He said moving my hair from my neck. I was breath too fast, faster than necessary. With each breath I pulled in more of the poison. My eye lids were drifting. Was this what it felt like to die? This wasn't so bad.

Except for the noise. There was too much yelling, and things breaking for me to think straight. I was almost sick from motion sickness, being tossed around like this.  
Then there was the pain.

The throbbing pain in my neck, that's all I remember, its black now. I'm going to sleep.

** Some of you may be like. What the hell just happened!? But I might add another in-between chapter that will offer more clarity, if you want it, then just message; this may be my last one for a while if I don't get any comments!!**


	7. I'm a What?

Ok, sorry I really couldn't wait for your Reviews because I just got some great ideas and there really was no reason to wait t

**Ok, sorry I really couldn't wait for your Reviews because I just got some great ideas and there really was no reason to wait to write it. Lmao.**

"Wake up Mika." Someone pushed me. The only thing that I could remember was the pain in my neck. And Elliot, Elliot I remembered. So then why was Kain here?

"Kain?" I said trying to lift my head.  
"Mika, um...don't move." He said, his face was contorted with anger, and pain.

"Kain, what happened? Where's Elliot?" I asked again trying to sit up; he gently pushed my back down to the ground.

"Don't worry about it Mika, just lay here." He said his blue eyes engulfing me. That was so not fair, how was I supposed to be angry when he looked at me like that?

"Don't worry about it? Oh, sure. So I get kidnapped, then attacked, then brought to the vampire underworld, wake up mangled, but it's cool, I'm just supposed to lay here and not worry." I said anger in my voice.

"Mika, I've dealt with my Elliot, I sent him back home, and he's under control." Kain whispered brushing hair out of my face.

"You mean he's still out there?! Are you serious?" I yelled throwing my arm out while speaking, and gasped at how white it was. It was as white as Kain's. My eyes drifted from my arm to Kain's eyes slowly, the question lingering in them.

"I had to do it, Mika, there was no other choice at the time. You…you were dying. Just lying on the ground dying, there was so much blood." He shuddered.

What was he blabbering about? I was lying on the ground dying? Where? I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I raised my head to look around. Ok, so I was really out of it because I hadn't noticed that I was in a bedroom until now, I hadn't noticed that I was lying in a bed until that moment. I also hadn't noticed that my clothes had been changed…again.

"Kain, where am I?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't see any reason in taking you back." He said awkwardly looking away.

"Why not?" I asked increduously. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Because of what you are." He said quietly.

"I know what I am, I'm freaking confused!" I yelled and he flinched.

"Mika, you're a vampire now." He said quietly.

"No I'm not." I said with a laugh.

"Mika, you are, I changed you, I had to, you were dying remember?" He seemed worried, why the hell did he have to be worried about?

"Kain, if you had changed me, I'd probably want blood or something right now, which I don't and I'd probably want to…I don't know, I feel no different. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Mika, I'm pretty sure that I've taken your soul. I'm pretty sure I've damned you forever. If you need any conformation it would seem that you are in the underworld and you can still remain conscious." He said

"It would seem." I agreed in a whisper.

"Come on Mika, come and meet my family." He said reaching out his gorgeous hand to me, his blue eyes alight. "No." I denied it.

"What? Why?" he asked hurt and confused. "He's out there Kain, out there waiting to capture me. I'm not moving." I said decided.

"I'll let you stay for now." He said letting his hand drop down. "For now, but when all this ridiculousness is over…and it better be soon, you WILL meet my family." He said, then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving me alone. God he was being such a jerk.

**So Read more and Review!! THANKS! And thank you for your ongoing support!! **

**I love all my readers!!**


	8. Hello To You Guys

**

* * *

**

Interesting turn of events, this should clear things up!

* * *

Ok so it's been sometime since I was changed, and Kain and I agreed that it would be a bad idea if it went back to the human world because I might just attack a lot of people. So I've been holed up in Kain's castle. Oh yeah he has a castle. I mean I knew he was the King of all vampires but I never knew...it was amazing.

"Mika, are you just about ready to leave this room?" Kais asked a little worried.  
Ok so I'll admit it was too afraid to leave the room, I knew that I was a vampire now, and that I could leave the room, only something was holding me back.

"Kain, I think I can. Something is holding me back. Something...I'm not sure what it is." I said defeated.

He came over the bed which I was sitting on the edge of and kissed me. Soft and slow. He put his hand under my chin and broke the kiss making me look at him.

"I'd never let anything, or anyone hurt you, Mika." he said sincerely.

"I know." I mumbled feeling like crap.

He took my hand and led me to the door of the balcony. I had yet to see the outside of this room, and I was startled to find that outside of this room there was no scary world. It looked exactly like mine, only there were no cars, there were roads and people walking, and just...it looked a little bit like home.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"See nothing scary." he laughed, and I hit him in the chest for making fun of me. I knew he was.

"Well excuse me for being scared." I said sarcastically.

"You know I could have you killed for talking like that to Me." he said trying to be serious.

"Oh no. I'll be on my best behavior from now on." I said as I faked being scared, and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's not go that far. I like bad behavior." he said and kissed me again. I giggled and wound my arms around him, and leaning my head against his chest.

This view was amazing; I could see from miles, we were so high up.

"What do you think happened to Elliot?" I asked him.

"Oh, I think he's cooling down in solitary." Kain said, not feeling the need to explain further.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You changed me, so technically I belong to you, right? But then you were talking about taking a bride so I wasn't sure..." I trailed off.

"I am taking a bride, Mika." He said. Ok I guess I should have seen that one coming, I mean he was the King.

"Oh." I said looking away. Then I heard him laugh.

"Mika you're so stupid sometimes." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said getting angry.

"You're the one that I'm going to marry." he said kissing me again.

"Me?" I whispered. "Why?" I couldn't understand.

"Because I love you, and need you, and never wish to be parted from you from this day on." he said.

I smiled and kissed him again. Ok so maybe I could get used to this after all.

"Time to meet my family...well the part of it that is not in solitary." he laughed. I didn't.

"Come on you'll be fine." he said taking my hand and leading my out of the room and down a flight of stairs. I only hoped that I'd be fine.

"Izzy, Lorie. Toni!" Kain yelled as we were making our way down the stairs still. And just like that there were three people standing at the bottom of the stairs. One of them was a girl about my age, well maybe I don't know. She has long black hair and deep navy blue eyes, and a figure any girl would kill for. The other two were smaller children a little girl I think looked about 6, with cute black hair and black looking eyes, and the other was a small boy who looked like he was about 13 with white hair and black eyes.

_**(Pictures of all of Kain little siblings on my Profile)**_

"Mika these are my siblings." Kain said. "Izzy." He said and the older girl who I thought was my age, curtsied... "Lorie." he said and the little girl curtsied as well. "And Toni." the little boy bowed like a gentleman.

"Everyone, I've already told you about her, but this is Mika, my bride." he said smiling at me.

All of his siblings were dressed formally, the boy in a suit and the girls both in black dresses like me.

"Welcome to the family." the little girl said with a smile, and my heart practically melted. The only question I had left was where their parents were, and what happened to them.

**

* * *

**

R&R!! HOPE YOU LOVED IT


	9. Dance With Me

**I promise that if your not into the story right now that you will be soon, so please just give me a chance!**

* * *

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I said to Kain's more behaved siblings I guess.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Izzy said and Lorie nodded, and Toni remained silent.

"Wow, all of you look so nice." I complimented than. "What for?" I asked.  
Both girls just giggled, and the little boy shook his head. Confused I looked to Kain who was as well smirking.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"We are all dressed up Ms. Mika because today is the announcement of brother's engagement." Lorie giggled, and my eyes widened. Crap I looked like such a frump right now. My hair was stringy, my clothes were torn and dirty from my scrape with death, and all in all I looked like I had really been through hell. Which I had.

"You can go ahead and shower up." Kain said reassuringly touching my shoulder, and I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you." I said. And Kain took my hand leading my to another room, one that probably had better looking furnishings. It did, it was all decked out in royal reads and blacks. I loved it.

"The bathroom is right through there." He pointed to a door on my left. "And when you're done pick out something to wear. I think you'll find they're all your size." He smirked pointing to the tall dresser that held I guessed dresses.

"Okay." I said and slipped into the bathroom door with a small smirk on my face. How about that mom, I'm marrying a king! I screamed in my head. Then laughed at myself.

"Ok." I said to myself as I turned the water on to give it time to get warm. When it finally reaches a point that I liked a slinked out of my clothes a hopped in, making sure to wash my hair twice. Since my changing, well it had done some pretty weird things to my body. My hair was still the same pitch black, but, now it was long, like really long. It was so different from the short boyish hair that I was used to having before. But I liked change, and I looked much more appealing like this anyway.

_**(Picture of Dress on my Profile)**_

When I had finished bathing, I wrapped myself in a towel and my hair in one as well. I walked back out into the main room and opened the doors to the dresser. I liked what I saw. Black, black, and more black, and guess what? There was one dress that had some white and red on it as well. Intrigued I pulled it out and at first I thought it was floor length, but it wasn't actually the front was really short, the back had a long red, black, and white train, beneath it laid a pair of long black lace gloves that would match perfectly. Without hesitation I slipped into the dress, and put the gloves on. I didn't decide to do anything with my hair after it had dried; it just fell straight anyway, so it was ok.

It was a good thing that I was ready, because at that moment the door opened, and Kain walked in, in a full black and red tux.

"Wow." He said, and I laughed. I guess I did look good. He took my hand and led me through our house, and rooms that I had never seen before, and stopped in front of a door.

"Wait here while I announce you." He smiled and kissed my hand disappearing to the other side of the door.

"Everyone. Please. May I have your attention?" There was a pause, and he began to talk about some things that were uninteresting to me.

"Hello." I heard a velvet voice say from behind me and I looked back at a man, probably Kain's age in looks, he had black pants on, and a heavy looking leather jacked…with…not undershirt. I guess he wanted to show off his abs, like I knew or cared.

_**(Picture of him on my Profile)**_

"Um, hello." I said nervously. If anything I learned not to trust these vampires.

"Everyone I'm glad to finally announce that I have chosen a bride." I heard Kain say and my heart leapt.

"It's a big deal isn't it?" I asked the guy who was still staring at me intently.

"Of course, we've been waiting for him to take a bride for some time now. My names Marcus." he said giving me a sly smile.

"I'm-" I was cut off by Kain's next words.

"Please let me introduce my future wife, and love of my life, Mika Teirs." I head a round of applause and I guess that was my cue to make my entrance. I pushed the doors open and was almost blinded by the brightness of the room. I realized that Kain had been speaking to the crown from above in a balcony where I now stood beside him, in view of all. I smiled and I hear some oohs, and ahhs as people's eyes finally found me.

It was then that I realized that there were no stairs. That's odd. I looked over at Kain confused and he just gave me a wryly smile and lifted me into his arms as a pair of huge black wings appeared on his back, and he carried me down into the gathering crowd.

_**(Picture of Kain's vampire wings on my Profile)**_

Everything went well, I had met many people and made a habit of sticking with either Kain, or if I found that impossible Izzy. Izzy at some point left me to greet some friends of hers, and I was surprised when a small girl with black silky hair that I knew as Lorie crushed into me, followed by a sullen looking Toni.

Lorie was almost in tears and I couldn't help but kneeling down to her height and give her huge hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping her tears.

"T-Toni told me that I'd never get m-m-married." She blubbered. I felt my heart sink. And looked over to an equally sad looking Toni.

"That's not true!" Toni quipped. "I merely said that there was a chance that she would never get married." The smart adolescent blond vampire boy said.

"Of course you will honey." I said hugging her again. "That really wasn't nice Toni." I said. "You know that right?"

"Of course." He said. "I'm sorry Lorie." He said, and it was so cute.

"That's ok." Lorie said taking his fingers in her hand.

"See there all better." I said. And I was surprised when Toni crashed into with Lorie was well both sending plummeting backward in what had to be the most hilarious hug in history. I heard another round of 'Ahhs and Oohs' at this and straighten back up properly holding Lorie in my arms, and a very blonde Toni standing at my side.

Instantly Kain was next to me, taking Lorie from my arms with an apologetic face.

"No! I want Mika!" Lorie struggled until Kain finally gave up and let her have me, her arms secured around my neck.

"How adorable." A closer spectator said. It was a woman; older looked like a mother dressed in a beautiful block gown. I was happy I didn't pick a solid black. "When do you plan on having children?" The lady asked and my eyes bulged and Kain choked.

"How adorable, young love, I remember when I had my first, you two better love each other with everything that you have." She said, and I shifted Lorie in my arms. "Or else you'll end up like me, 540 and all alone." She said bitterly and walked away.  
I looked to Kain and smiled, and he smiled back.

"I think you'll like this Marcus." I heard a man on his cell phone say, as he walked away with a strange glint in his eyes that made me cringe. I had heard that name before and within seconds the man that I had met earlier was right in front of us. This guy was Marcus! I remember instantly.

"I would like to congratulate the happy new couple." He said bowing and I smiled. He smiled back wickedly at me for a moment before standing back up.

"Thank you Marcus." I said delighted.

"You remembered my name." he said pleased.

"Of course I did, I have a great memory." I said.

"Well thank you." He said.

"You two know each other?" Kain asked concerned.

"We met in the hall your highness." Marcus said.

"Oh well that's nice." Kain said struggling for words.

"Yes it was." Marcus smiled wickedly again. Well I do believe I have to go now.

He bowed once and again and said 'Have a nice evening.' Before walking away with a sly and scary smile on his face. Maybe I would stay away from him. I thought to myself.  
**  
**

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I DIDNT COME UP WITH IT ON MY OWN EITHER! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT JESSY! Review!! PLEASE! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!


	10. Going Back

_**So this is a very interesting chapter! So…I guess good for you!**_

* * *

It has been a week since the ball that Kain and his siblings dragged me to, so that to my surprise they could announce our engadement. Surprised? So I was I. believe me. I had already realized that I was extremely different from other vampires. Kain seemed to know why, but he wasn't telling.

I seemed to be able to get on without blood, and I could...hear things. I wasn't sure if it was normal or what, but let me tell you the voices were driving me insane.

"Mika, are you ready to go?" Kain asked standing in 'our' doorway. Yup ours. Oh by the way did I tell you that I was being allowed to return to the human world to finish my schooling, and that Kain had been coming back and forth so that he could go. I mean if people realized that we both were gone...things would get bad. Well I guess it's not like there's anyone at home to report me as missing is there?

"Yeah, Kain. Almost." I said slipping on the without a doubt least royal thing I had worn all week, a pair of pants, and a black t-shirt with "Try me" written on it, and black and with sleeves that were from another shirt I wore underneath that one showing.

"Ok, just hurry, I'd hate to be late for school." he said mocking horror.

"Whatever would you do?" I asked, being equally horrified.

"This!" he said running over to me in a speed that I have almost become accustomed to...almost. And lifting me up into his arms and grabbing my back-pack at the same time.

"You suck." I muttered.

"Only your blood." he laughed grinning at me mischievously, I just stuck my tongue out at him, and we were on our way.

We got there in no time at all, I was less than pleased, I didn't really want to be there, in a world I had recently discovered full of dangerous vampires, this was the last place I wanted to be.

"Do we have to be here?" I asked Kain as we climbed the stairs to the high school.

"Well the way I see it is, you seem to have no cravings for blood which makes human interaction very simple, and I have really good tolerance for it, so I thought that it would be just common knowledge that I want to finish high school with you, well part of it anyway. Until the wedding, things around that time will be very difficult." He said and took my hand. He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and I was speechless.

"Come on Romeo let's get to class." I said. When we reached homeroom all eyes, even Mr. Monty's turned to us.

"Well it seems that Ms. Conners has decided that she would come back to school now." Mr. Monty said peeking over his glasses.

Kain walked up to Mr. Monty's desk and slammed our late pass down on it, the noise ringing through the room silencing everything.

"Aren't you lucky that I'm here?" I muttered and walked back to my desk that had been untouched. Kain slumping down into the one next to me. He was wearing his cat ear hat and a black jacket, with red and black plaid pants and a studded belt, and a spiked choker. He looked like a Gothic god. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked over and smiled at me.

Sometimes I wondered why he even bothered with me, on the way to school I even made him turn around and take us back because I wanted to change my clothes. I put on a loose white shirt complete with pins, and red and black bows and a black skirt with a matching studded belt like Kain's. And to keep up with his Red and black theme I put red and black knee socks on. At the last second I grabbed my favorite black strap and chain choker and put it on.

_**(Picture of Mika and Kain's School Clothes on Profile)**_

He just laughed at the time. Then when I asked him to go and get his sister he looked at me confused for a moment, but went to hunt down Izzy anyway.  
No one else seemed to understand the importance of cutting my hair at the time, but she did anyway, just like it had been before. I mean seriously whose hair can grow that fast in like a week. It was all the day to my waist it needed cut.

"Ok class today we have another new student." Mr. Monty was saying. When I looked up I saw a very real gothic version of Marcus. He had a fitted black long sleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans, and a sliver studded belt. He wore a black choker around his neck, and he had his nails painted black.

_**(Picture of Marcus in his Gothicness School Clothes on Profile)**_

"Class say hello to Marcus Teirs...Teirs?" Mr. Monty said confused looking from Kain to Marcus, probably wearing the same expression I was, well minus the disgust. I was just shocked. How many siblings did Kain have?

"Well hello Mika." Marcus greeted me slumping into the only other empty seat in the room which was right behind me. "Kain." He nodded in Kain's direction. No one else seemed to care if they were related because the class continued.

When the bell rang Kain grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and delivered me to my next class. Boy I wonder what his problem was. I could have died when Marcus himself walked into my classroom and slunk down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Mik." He said. I had to think about it a second before I realized that he was calling me Mik. Strange, I would have liked it if I had friends to call me that though.

"Marc." I replied. He seemed to find this funny so he laughed. Ok bud not that funny.

Then he passed me a note and I unfolded it.  
_Meet me after the bell in the gym, there's no class there and I know that neither of us has a class with Kain next so we should be okay._

I looked at him confused but he never returned my gaze and just continued to stare forward listening to the teacher like hyperboles were the most amazing thing in the world.

When the bells rang I still had no idea what I was going to do. But I needed to figure it out quick.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW AND CONTINUE READING! PLEASE CLICK THE (SHINY) BUTTON!!

ME


	11. He Kissed Me

YAY

**YAY! Good Chapter! READ READ READ READ READ!!**

The bell had rung and everyone was filing out of the room to their next class. Even Marcus, who was obviously going to the gym. I wasn't too sure of what I was going to do, but seeing as I had a free period next and apparently so did he I had an hour to figure it out. I gathered my things and ran for the art room, like a mad dash to somewhere that I knew no one would be, and began making a list in my mind on the way there.

PRO 1: Keep me from boredom.

PRO 2: Figure out what this guy wants.

PRO 3: ...ok so there isn't one.

CON 1: Kain will be infuriated.

CON 2: I may end up dead.

CON 3: Kain will be pissed if I die.

CON 4: I'm scared.

I stopped in my tracks and pivoted. I didn't know where I was going now, but I was sure the art room wasn't the place I wanted to be anymore. For what felt like the first time today I could smell everything. Everyone. All the blood coursing through every person in the school.

Then I turned a corner and slammed into someone...cold.

"Mika?" This confused person said who I was unable to look at. That voice. Shit what was I going to say?

"Hey, uh...Kain. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sweeping the hallways, and I guess it was a good idea. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I said unsurely.

"What do you mean maybe?" he asked concerned now.

I shook my head trying to clear it. Bringing Kain into the situation wasn't going to help at all.

"It's nothing never mind. I guess I'm a bit freaked about being back is all." I said as truthfully as I could.

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before straightening up from the wall he had been leaning on and kissed my forehead.

"Get back to class. Seeing you out here and unprotected reminds me of why I'm patrolling." he said seriously.

"Come on, there's not much else scarier in these hallways as us." I said with a laugh.

"True, we are not that bad, but Mika, whatever you do, please stay away from Marcus. I don't care if he's related to me; he's dangerous and bitter, just like Elliot." The mention of that name sent shivers up my spine. The man who was responsible for my current state of being.

"Ok, I'll try and avoid him now." I said, careful to pick my words so that I'd never have to lie to him if the situation arose where I would need to talk to Marcus.

"Good." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Now-" I cut him off...

"Get back to class, I know, I know."

"What, can't a man worry about his girl?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, but if this girls man keeps talking like that, he won't have a girl." I said laughing.

"Shoot man, you could never leave me." he said smiling.

"Oh really?" I asked, and then turned away quickly to leave, making sure to wiggle my butt just enough to drive him crazy.

And almost as if on cue a hand circled around my waist and I was pulled into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Hmm, who's being the clingy one now?" I asked laughing.

Then I opened my eyes, and stared in black horror.

"How can I not be clingy to the person that broke our meeting?" Marcus asked, and I almost screamed. With a death grip on my arm I was certain I had nowhere to go.

Oh god Nathan, what have I done?

**REVIEW! I'm So so so unloved, like no reviews. UGH. Please!**


	12. Avoiding the Problem

YAY

**YAY! My last chapter for a while! 3**

Ok god, I had kissed Marcus. What the heck?! Kain was going to kill me...no Kain couldn't know. Oh man. Where had Kain gone anyway I was just talking to him, and then...then there was Marcus.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him. He just smiled and pulled me closer.

"Aw, come on Mik, I'm way more experienced than little Kain."

"EW! I don't care who you are, I don't want anyone besides Kain, and now let me go!" I thought that yelling at your attacker usually made them self-conscious and made then abort their attack but Marcus seemed more provoked by this.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Well you see I've sat by all these years and watched your little Marcus take what was mine. So you can imagine that I will take it back, and when I do, I doubt that you will want to be on the side that is opposing me." He said looking longingly at my lips, his eyes darting back up to my eyes.

"I'll be wherever Kain is." I said defiantly. Tugging at my arm. Anger seemed to rise on his face and he took my jaw in his hands, as if it kisses me again, but I cringed back.

With that he let me go and I stumbled backward.

"Pity, you are by far the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. To be taken in by that child...well you are none of my concern, when you are alone, and broken..." He chuckled softly.

"...Well I'll be here."

"I'll never be alone. I have Kain." I said.

This idea seemed to entertain him. "And when Kain is gone?" he asked softly. But before I had a chance to reply he disappeared.

It was like I had no strength left, I slumped back against the wall and just fell.

"Why?" I asked no one. "Why me?" Then something occurred to me. Kain. Marcus had seemed so sure that Kain wouldn't always be there. Impossible.

Regardless I needed to find Kain, talk to him now. I lurched back up. I had almost forgotten that I was in school. No matter how big of a problem I was having I knew better than to interrupt a class to drag Kain out. That would be way too suspicious.

I slumped back down onto the ground and just waited. For what I wasn't sure but the thought that I was waiting for the bell to ring did occur to me. But I figured it out eventually. I was waiting for everything to end. To understand everything. But that was never going to happen was it?

I had kissed, what was probably the enemy, I had maybe heard the only threat on Kain's life that was ever made. And I myself was threatened and enticed to the dark side.

What was to become of this? I didn't know, for now all I was sure about was that I was waiting. I was waiting for Kain, my hero to rescue me.

A small whimper escaped my lips and almost instantly I was wrapped into the most comfortable and trusting arms in the entire world. It took everything in me to break the connection and stare Kain in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We...we need to talk." I said and he took my hand, and we left the school, not really caring to write an early dismissal pass. Obviously.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YAY! Thanks for your support!**


	13. Quit The Act

Mika POV

**Mika POV. **

"You said that we needed to talk…" Kain said backing away from me to lean on one of the walls that are in our room.

"Yeah…it's about school today." I said turning my back to him. It was so hard to tell him. But I had to make sure of one thing, I had to be sure.

"Remember that first time we talked in the hallway before we came home, the time when you were talking like an idiot, and when…when I told you to stop." I asked, I had to find out if that was Kain, or if it was just Marcus in disguise.

"Mika, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"So it wasn't you?" I asked turning around as a tear slid down my face.

"Mika, what's wrong?" Kain asked running up to me taking me in his arms.

"It's Marcus…he pretended to be you…kissed me…so sure you'd be gone…hate him so much." I could barely speak.

"It's ok Mika, just calm down, and breathe." He said his jaw clenched. "What did he do Mika?" he asked.

"We were in the same class together, and the teacher put him by me, he slid me a note telling me to meet him after class. Of course I didn't I'm not that dumb." I said pausing,

"It's ok Mika, you can tell me." Kain said rubbing my arms.

"Then I ran into you in the hallway…well I guess I didn't I guess that was Marcus pretending to be you, huh?" I laughed without humor. "You-He said that I forget…" I said honestly shaking my head. "Anyway I begin to walk away and he pulled me back and kissed me!" I said in disgust. "Of course at the time I thought he was you…when I realized it wasn't I…I pushed myself away, he pulled me back, telling me I should be his, and that you wouldn't always be there. He was so sure you'd be gone." I cried in his arms.

"It's ok Mika, I'll never leave you." He said gathering my face in his hands, and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You can't promise that, you could never promise that Kain. He was so sure." I cried.

"I can keep my word Mika, I'll be here for you forever, I was here for you when Elliot struck, I'll be here for you now." He said taking my hand in his.

Two wet drops fell onto my hand staying there in little pools. My tears. Kain made a sad face and kissed my forehead, then his kissed both of my eyes, taking the tears away. Yes, this felt right, we would be together forever.

"Mika?" He said.

"Yes?" I sighed leaning into his arms.

"I'll get rid of him for you. I promise, we'll be together forever. I love you." He said, something about his sentence threw me, but I didn't think much of it.

"Anything to be with you Kain." I breathed.

There was a knock on the door, I sprang over and opened it, to find Lorie standing

there, her long black hair falling down her arms, and clutching a teddy bear.

"Lorie?" Kain asked, and Lorie began to cry.

"Lorie! What's wrong Lorie?" I asked taking her in my arms.

"Kain…Kain…fell." Lorie cried and my eyes widened. Kain fell? Kain was hurt. I

wasn't with Kain. It was Marcus, Marcus again. Would it ever end?

"Where is he Lorie? Where did he fall?" I asked running from the room with her in

my arms. I heard a chuckle behind us, it was in Kain's voice but it sounded to creepy and

evil.

"The dungeon. He was taking some blood to the dungeon and he fell from the top.

Mika, is he going to be okay? Is brother going to be alright?" Lorie sobbed.

"I don't know honey." I said. "Toni! Izzy!" I screamed and within a matter of seconds

they appeared before me.

"Toni, Iz, your brother-"

"We know, we took him over to the infirmary." Iz said.

'I still don't know how he could have fallen, he has wings ya know?" Ton

"It was Marcus." I said and plopped Lorie into a startled looking Tizzy's hands and

took off towards the infirmary.

_I had to tell him, I had to tell him today, right now, or I'd never get the chance. _

I stopped just outside the infirmary, which was to my surprise very fancy. Kain was

put up in a bed. Seriously, I was expecting to find a white room with a little doctors' bed,

but nope, I had a lot to learn. There were still doctors inside asking him some

questions, the one patted him on the shoulder, and then they both left the room, and I

stepped in.

He looked awful, there was white bandages covering his chest, may I add that he

had no shirt? But there was blood leaking through the bandage, and there was another

layer of bandage around his head, and his arm was in a sling. He looked seriously messed

up. My eyes roamed over him. I guess vampires can't heal fast after all.

"Mika, it was-"

"Marcus, yeah I know. There's so much that I need to tell you." I said. His eye lit up

in confusion.

I repeated the same speech to Kain that I had to Marcus, only without the water works

this time, damn Marcus I had used the good confession up on him,

"We were in the same class together, Marcus, and I. And the teacher put him by me, he slid me a note telling me to meet him after class. Of course I didn't I'm not that dumb." I said pausing, "Then I ran into you in the hallway…well I guess I didn't I guess that was Marcus pretending to be you, huh?" I laughed. "You-He said that…I forget…" I said honestly shaking my head. "Anyway I began to walk away and he pulled me back and kissed me!" I said in disgust. "Of course at the time I thought he was you…when I realized it wasn't I…I pushed myself away, he pulled me back, telling me I should be his, and that you wouldn't always be there. He was so sure you'd be gone. Then today when I got back, and heard that you hurt yourself I knew that it had to be because of Marcus." I said.

"I'm so sorry Mika, I had no idea. I didn't think that he had the power to change forms anymore." He said shaking his head.

"That's not the worst of if." I said shaking my head. "He was just upstairs pretending to be you again, and god dammit I kissed him thinking it was you! I hate him so much Kain, why wont he just leave me alone?" I asked.

"I don't know, but until I heal, you're not leaving my side." He growled pulling me onto his bed and I clung to him. If this is what it took to make sure Kain was Kain I didn't mind so much.

**REVIEW AND READ MORE! IDK WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	14. New Guy

**Oooohh...A new update, i bet you're happy!! LMAO**

* * *

"I don't know, but until I heal, you're not leaving my side." He growled pulling me onto his bed and I clung to him. If this is what it took to make sure Kain was Kain I didn't mind so much.

"Um, nurse…how is he doing today?" I asked as I walked out of his room slowly with the nurse. She turned to me; she was as beautiful as any of the other people here, tall, thin, long dark brown hair, like mine used to be after my change until I cut it, and bright blue eyes.

"To be honest, I think he's just fine. But there seems to be something that we are missing, we're not too sure just yet, now it was said he fell off the tower, now yes there were injuries from that, but any damaged caused by that is far gone." She said pursing her lips.

"So what are you saying exactly?" I asked worried.

"There seems to be some damage inflicted by other vampire's magic, which is the only thing that was can come up with." She said and shook her head.

"Someone…." Damn him. I hated Marcus so much.

"I think that maybe you should let him rest a little on his own. He's been trying to keep up a protection shield around the two of you, it's wearing him out, not to mention it completely ineffective since he's so weak." She said.

"Oh…ok." I said and let her usher me from the hospital wing. "Don't worry; sometimes it's better for people to get out and away from the problem for a little while. The King is strong he'll pull through, don't worry, Miss." The nurse said then bowed to me walking down the hallway, and I walked in the opposite direction.

I had never really had the chance to explore much of the castle, let alone leave it, and that was just what I was going to do. Kain would be fine; I knew that, he had so many guards stationed around the infirmary that I usually had trouble getting in.

I went quickly to change my clothes finding that in this world my street clothes wouldn't fit in at all I chose another dress. It was a light lavender purple color, with a rich purple over coat the went to my feet and tied in the front corset style. I picked up the matching purple necklace; there were no words that could describe its beauty.

I didn't feel that I looked up class. I was very curious as to why these people dressed this way when most of them were well aware of the outside world.

When I was done getting dressed I picked up my dress and ran down the stairs and to the front door. Luckily there were no terrifying guard guys standing there that wouldn't let me out, I just turned the knob and I was gone. Easy as that.

Slowly I made my way around the town, the town wasn't as modern as I once thought it was, and the people that I saw weren't like the normal people that I saw for the first time from Kain's window. I wonder why they looked so different.

It was odd this place was so full of life, and yet I never knew it was here. As I was walking I received many bows from people that I had met from the night of the ball. Even had a few conversations. But…it was time to go back, it was getting dark, and I had no idea what happened here at night, and I was in no hurry to find out.

I turned right around where I stood and bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry." I said and kept walking. I didn't know anyone out here, I didn't really know them anyway, so I wasn't too sure if I could stop and ask for directions back to the palace.

I must have walked in so many circles because I was myself getting a little tired and dizzy.

"Why, if it isn't you." Someone said and I turned to be face to face with Zane. (**If you don't remember refer to chapter 2)**I managed to keep my face composed as I walked directly by him. His hand caught my wrist and he pulled me back, holding me to him with his arms wrapped around me.

There was no way I could possibly fight, no way at all. I was already tired, and he was stronger than me by far, I could tell it just by looking at him.

"Ah! Let me go." I cried as I felt him start kissing my neck, it felt gross and wrong, and filthy.

"I never did get to taste your blood." I heard him whisper, then his mouth crushed against my neck once again, and I saw the whiteness of his hair from the corner of my eye, leaning against my neck. I felt his teeth sink in and I screamed. I had never experienced anything quite so painful, my initial changing, well I hadn't been conscious so I never felt it.

This was almost unbearable. I felt a tear slide down my face, as I went limp in his arms, and I felt him smile against my skin. He never stopped, I wasn't sure that he ever would. Until he roughly removed his fangs from my neck and let my fall to the ground.

He took his time, I watched him lick off his lips from my blood and then I laid there in horror as I watched him sit himself on my, and reach for the ties of my overcoat.

"N…no." I said.

"Shh." He she covering my mouth with his hand.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard someone say, it sounded like a guy.

Distracted; Zane looked up.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" he scoffed, and looked away.

At that moment I found out exactly what he was going to do about it. Zane was thrown off me and smacked into the side of a tree, and then lay there. He didn't move. How was that possible, he was a vampire, he was strong.

Scared and confused I tried to get up, but I was stopped by someone pushing my shoulder back down.

"I wouldn't move just yet…" he said, I tried to focus in on his face buy my eyes were not working right.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked, my eyes finally adjusting to let me see someone, he was really good looking like most of the ones around here. But he was blonde with was odd, no guys that I've seen here had blonde hair, just black or brown. There was Zane but his was white, and probably fake. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes too, he was very manly, not so boyish, as he was rugged.

"My Name is Alec Greer, it's nice to save you miss?" He looked at my questioningly.

"Miss Mika. Mika Tiers." I said pushing my hands at the ground trying to get up, seeing my struggles Alec took my hands and helped me up.

I finally got a full look at him. He was wearing a loose white collared undershirt beneath a black jacket and I pair of jeans. He was one of the ones dressed normally. That was odd.

_**(Picture of Alec on my Profile)**_

"Can I help you get back to somewhere?" He asked still holding my hands.

"Um…if you don't mind I need to get back to the palace." I said slyly getting my hands away from him to move my hair to be behind my ears, when my hands brushed the wound on my neck pain seared through it, and I winced.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing.

"Yeah, I just need to get back." I said.

"I'm afraid that you can't." He said sadly.

"What do you mean I can't?" I asked my voice sharp.

"It's become dark, the palace won't let people through their doors after that, and they are afraid of letting in rogues…which you're not, right?" He asked searching my face.

"No…no I'm not." I said tears coming to my eyes. "I have no where to stay, I can't get in, there's…" My face fell into my hands as I thought about Kain and how I'd left him alone.

I jumped when I felt Alec take me in his arms and hold me, though I didn't push him away.

"It's alright, you'll be alright." He cooed in my ear.

"You don't understand Alec, I have nowhere to go." I cried clinging to the back of his shirt with my hands.

"You can stay with me tonight." He whispered and he just held me.

**

* * *

**

KPOV

"Where's Mika?" I asked the attending nurse.

"She left this morning Sir, I told her that you could use some time alone." She replied curtly.

"Can you please get her for me? I think I've had all the alone time I can handle thank you." I said.

"She hasn't returned your Majesty. It became dark; I fear that the guard will no longer let her in." The nurse whispered.

"You can't be serious." I scoffed trying to get up but the nurse held me down with her power.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to move your Majesty, I'm sorry." She said.

_Dammit! _

"You better hope for your sake that she's okay." I hissed at the nurse, she didn't even appear to have heard me.

**

* * *

**

MPOV

"Thank you again Alec, so much for letting me stay here." I said curling up against him on the couch. When I yawned he looked at my confused.

"No problem." He said. "Did you just yawn?" he asked.

"Um…yeah…" I said wary, vampires usually never slept, and drank blood all the time, I did neither.

"Do you…you know sleep?" he asked his brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes, everyday." I said trying to light the mood.

"That's amazing." He said.

I blushed.

I stared up at him; he seemed so mesmerized by the idea.

"It's you." He said after a moment.

"It's me…what?" I asked confused, and a little alert, even though I was so tired.

"It's you that mesmerizes me." He said staring at my lips, his face seemed so contorted with want that I felt a little scared. Kain's face filled my mind.

"Well, if you're going to sleep, you can't sleep on the couch." He said in disapproval looking away from me.

"Alec…" I whispered, I think I may have caused another problem.

"It's ok, I get it Mika." He said softly, as he picked me up and carried me into another room. It was not so large but it had a bed and that's all I care about.

He set me down and began walking away, when I reached out and caught his arm.

"What is it?" he asked, not angrily, or frustrated, just a little worn out.

I felt like crap, I knew his feelings for me already.

"I can't…never could…"

"Yes…?"

"Sleep alone, after being changed," I said blushing and looking down.

"Oh…" he seemed to get it so I let go of his sleeve.

I let my gaze drop to the ground when I watched him walk away.

The I felt the bed sink down and I felt his arms snake around me and hold me to him.

"Is this ok?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded knowing that he would realize.

I felt so safe nestled into his chest, warm even.

"Goodnight beautiful…" he whispered.

"G'night." I sighed and drifted off into darkness.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW AND WHAT NOT!! GRRR


	15. Alec

_Then I felt the bed sink down and I felt his arms snake around me and hold me to him. _

"_Is this ok?" He whispered in my ear. _

_I nodded knowing that he would realize. _

_I felt so safe nestled into his chest, warm even. _

"_Goodnight beautiful…" he whispered. _

"_G'night." I sighed and drifted off into darkness_

* * *

When my eyes opened it was still dark out, one of the many downfalls to being a vampire, sure I slept but it was for very short periods of time. The sleeping positions had changed a bit. I was lying on my side now staring into Alec's chocolate eyes.

"Good morning." He sighed and brushed his hand across my cheek.

The fact that it was still dark meant that I couldn't get into the palace. I meant I was still with Alec.

"How did you sleep?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

"Wonderfully. How about you?" I asked smiling.

"The best." He said seriously.

"It's still dark out." I said unnecessarily.

"Yes, it is." He said.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Let's go outside" I said jumping up.

"Aren't you worried about running into that guy again?" Alec asked.

"Zane? No. He probably went back to the human world, anyways I've got my personal superhero anyway." I smiled.

"Right."

We both walked outside, we did a ton of walking and talking, until he knew almost everything about me, I excluded the fact that I was engaged to the King, he I'm pretty sure that he told me everything about him, which wasn't much.

The sun began to peek, and shops opened. I picked the closest one and dragged him into it. I tried on tons of dresses; these styles of dresses were different as well. I didn't care, even though they looked a bit Renaissance inspired. I picked a really pretty one, with was dark purple, with gold trimmings, and long see through fabrics that fell from the arms, it truly looked royal. I pulled my money out to buy it, when Alec stopped me, told me it was on him, and only if I put it on now.

I agreed and did. I asked the lady for a bag for my old dress, there wasn't one quite large enough to hold the whole thing so I used two, one for the dress itself, and one for the long coat corset.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, and I blushed.

"Thank you Alec, for you comment, and the dress." I said. We had stopped in the middle of the street; I hadn't realized quite where we were walking to, until I saw the Palace.

"I hadn't realized…" I breathed.

He nodded.

"Mika, is that you?!" Izzy screamed coming from the door.

When she met us, she complimented me on my dress as only us girls can, and gave Alec a weary glance.

"Your highness…" Alec said bowing to Izzy, so did the same only saying 'sir.' Then she turned to look at me.

"Mika, where have you been? Kain is still in the infirmary! He's been looking for you everywhere! Well not really he's had everyone looking for you since the sun was showing light!"

I peeked a look at Alec's face it was extremely composed.

"I'm sorry, I know, I got locked out when it got dark. Alec allowed me to crash at his place since I had no where to go!" I said desperately.

"Well you better hope Kain doesn't find out his Fiancé was out with another man!" Izzy yelled.

If Alec's face was composed then, it was now masked in complete shock and hurt. I should have told him.

"It's not like we did anything! Gosh, Izzy. You make it sound like I had an affair, when you should be thanking this man!" I yelled.

"Thanking him? Why should I thank him?" she said looking at him disgusted.

"Because…" I said tears forming in my eyes. "If it weren't for him…I would have been…been raped last night!" I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mika, I had no idea." Izzy cooed patting my back.

"It's ok…I just thought that you were being so mean to him." I said.

I turned to Alec.

"Thank you so much Alec, truly, I'm indebted to you, you might have saved my life." I said giving him a hug.

"Just doing my duty…" he said then bowed. "…your Majesty." I felt my eyes widen as he straightened up and walked away.

I knew I should have told him…I should have.

**

* * *

**

KPOV

"Your Majesty, Mika has been found, she is here." The useless nurse said, I had already spoken to Izzy about it, she had told me everything, begged me to go easy on Mika, as if I'd yell or hurt her, I was just happy she was okay.

"Thank you, please send her in." I said.

Only a few minutes later Mika walked in wearing a stunning dress I knew I hadn't given her. Strange.

"Mika, are you alright?" I asked. I was okay to move again, all the wrappings were gone, the needles, the tubes, everything, now it was just a guessing game as to who had done what to me.

"I'm fine Kain, I'm sure Izzy had filled you in about everything." She said looking down.

"I'm just glad you're alright." I said reaching my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her onto the bed with me.

"You can sleep if you want, you must not have gotten enough last night without me there." I said looking her in the face, actually she didn't look too tired, that was good.

"Who was this person who I heard saved you?" I asked.

"His name was Alec…Alec Greer." I said.

"Greer?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah." She said simply, nuzzling into me. "I'm so grateful."

"Greer…" I repeated again. "You must stay away from him, you promise me."

"Kain, he's really nice, he didn't do anything sketchy, he was so polite." She said shaking her head not understanding.

"Mika, just promise me, stay away." I said seriously.

"Alright." She whispered. I just held her for a few hours until she said she was going to go upstairs and read a little.

**

* * *

**

MPOV

I left Kain in his room, and used the excuse of wanting to read a book to return to my room. Why couldn't I talk to Alec? What was wrong with him? Confused I dropped myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

I wasn't sure why I felt this way about the situation, I wasn't sure about anything anymore, the only thing I was sure of, is when in looked up to my window and saw Alec climbing in, I was so very happy.

"He's told you…told you to stay away from me." He said breathing hard, probably from getting up here, although he could fly, but still it was high.

I just nodded, pushing myself against the headboard of my bed. Anger was displayed on his face as he stalked over to me and put his face right in mine…his lips right on mine, I pulled back but he came forward not allowing me to break to kiss holding my face in his two hands.

When he let me go I just stared at him wide eyed and confused.

"I how figured out who you are, and what you are to the King, and I know that I could be killed for kissing the woman who is to be become our Queen, but Mika I love you. I fell for you the moment I met you last night. I know you know that, before I even knew who you were." He said.

"Yeah…I know but…Alec…I'm getting married, I'm engaged, I'm going to be Queen, I can't…be doing-" I was cut off as he kissed me again.

"I know you feel it." He whispered then kissed me again, sending tingly sensations throughout my entire body. "That feeling, we belong together." He said pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Alec, I can't. I really just can't. It's not right, I can't do this to Kain." I said. "He loves me." I cried.

"What about you? Who do you love?" He asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked confused.

"No, Mika it isn't. Tell me." He said taking my hand.

"I love him Alec…I love Kain." I said looking down the tears falling onto the bed.

"I don't believe you." He said angrily.

"I love him Alec!" I said angrily as well.

"I know that you love him, and you have affection for him, but Mika, it's only been a day and I can tell, your feelings for me are already so much more!" He said shaking me.

"Get out." I choked more tears building up in my eyes, my voice cracked.

"No! Mika tell me you love me." He said.

"No, Alec just…go." I gasped.

I was in so much pain that I just crumpled to the bed when Alec rose from it.

"I love you Mika." He said sadly. "Never forget that, if you ever start to realize just how much you love me…please come and find me." Then he was gone and I was left with my tears.

**

* * *

**

Ok that's it for now, I have major writing block for this story! HELP ME OUT!

Review!! PLEASE


	16. Get the Hell Out of My Room

**Ok so I'm sorry it took me so long, I have finals, and tests, and soo much studying for my last few weeks of school that I still have left, the last day is June 11 so with me luck on my finals!!**

* * *

I just sat and watched as everything moved outside, everything was in motion but me, my life was at a standstill. Alec was out there somewhere. _Alec. _It has been over a week since I saw him, since he told me he loved me, and left me.

I sighed.

"Mika, I'm really sick of this!" Izzy yelled across the room, throwing a magazine down. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she was so much older than me, but only looked to be about a year older, it was beyond ridiculous.

"Sick of what?" I asked tiredly.

"Your moping around, the doctors haven't found what is wrong with Kain yet, and you just sit here staring out the window to the city!" She huffed flipping her long blond hair behind her shoulders.

"Iz, I can't help that they haven't found the problem yet, and the nurse said that when I'm there he puts up a barrier and that makes him weak! It's better for him if I'm away from him, Iz." I replied, she didn't seem to have much to say, she just shook her head.

"I'm going to my room for a bit." She said getting up and taking her magazine with her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said.

It was so boring sitting in this castle, at least back home I could beat people up and stuff. I sighed and stared exploring the castle, it was surprisingly large, I even got lost a few times, although there were people everywhere so I always knew how to get back.

Then I spotted some random guy that I'd seen a lot on my way in and out of the Palace lately, too bad I didn't know his name.

"Ah! Mika! Are you going out today? I can open the door for you." He said enthusiastically.

"No, not today. But thank you." I said then ducked my head and kept walking. Might as well go and get the sleep I'm able to. I went to my room and slept, well that was until some creeper come through my window.

"_Excuse me!"_ I yelled. _"This just happens to be my room!"_

The intruder chuckled.

"Don't you think that I knew that already?"

It was so dark in my room I couldn't see a thing. What the hell was happening, why did I recognize that voice?

"So Mik, how do you like it here?" The intruder asked.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"But I came all the way here to see you, you know." Finally the figure stepped into the light, and I couldn't have been more scared. It was Marcus.

It was Marcus.

Marcus was after me.

Kain wasn't here.

Kain couldn't save me.

"Why don't you just calm down and come quietly with me this time Mik? It's way better than having someone get hurt, you know?" He said and I didn't say anything.

"Or I can always go and get little Lorie, ask her what you should do." He chuckled. His brownish red eyes turning even more red.

"You leave her out of this. She…she's innocent." I choked.

"Then come with me." He said reaching out his had to me, I recoiled instantly. His hand, this was the choice I had to make. I couldn't let him hurt Lorie though, I'd never let him hurt Kain's family because of me.

I squeezed my eyes closed, and reached out my own hand. I didn't want to see the look on his face, it was probably smug, anxious, satisfied.

"You should leave a ladies room when they ask." I cold solemn voice whispered.

Marcus turned around to face the other intruder but by the time he did this person had already circled behind him, and I was standing in front of my bed, leaving Marcus to look at a very empty window.

"I don't even need to see you to know who you are Alec." Marcus chuckled.

"It's not like I'm hiding." Alec laughed. Slowly Marcus turned around to face Alec, he was grinning like mad.

"It's been so long." Marcus said.

"Indeed, although I've been right outside these walls for the longest time Marcus, if you had ever thought of coming to visit." Alec said.

"I'm sorry sir." Marcus said with a little bow.

"How are your siblings?" Were they seriously having a conversation? Geez.

"Izzy, Lorie, Toni are all tip top, I'm afraid that little Kain is in the infirmary, some unknown power is affecting him." Marcus said.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?!" I yelled at Marcus.

"His own?" Marcus asked confused.

"You lying son of a-"

I was cut off but Alec.

"You should leave Marcus, before you cause anymore trouble." Alec said. I wasn't getting this, why would Marcus ever listen to Alec. It was too weird and retarded to figure out, but to my surprise Marcus gave another bow and left.

"I don't get it." I whispered near tears.

"You don't have to." Alec said his back still to me.

"I guess you right." I said my tone rising a little and not by choice.

It was silent.

"How did you know he was here?" I asked.

"I was watching, I was worried, I guess I had a valid reason." He laughed once without humor.

"You seem to be a target for all kinds of trouble, do you know that?" He said plainly.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's alright, I enjoy the occasional rescue now and then." He said.

"Yeah since I obviously can't ever save myself." I laughed.

"It always seems to work out that way doesn't it?" He asked finally turning to face me, god he was so beautiful. I loved his blonde hair.

"Hey Alec…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…hate me?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked incredulously.

"The kind that I was wondering about, I've done nothing but make your life harder, I've said mean things…I'd hate me." I said.

"I could never hate you Mika. Through my long life, and I dare not say how long, it was ridiculous after I surpassed 500 years, but in all that time, I've never cared for anyone more than I care for you." He said reaching out his hand to touch my face, and, without thinking, I leaned away.

"But it's still like this isn't it. Your heart still belongs to him, not me." He said balling his hand up into a fist and then pulling it back.

"I've already expressed my feelings for you…but it seems that there is no helping it." He said and began walking to the window.

"Don't…don't talk like that." I choked.

"Like what?" He asked pressing his hands against the wall.

"Like you'll never love anyone else." I said tears in my eyes.

"I love YOU Mika, truly, and purely, till the end of time." He said.

"I do too." I whispered, so soft I wasn't sure he heard it.

"What did you just say?" Apparently he had, but he just didn't believe it.

"I said…me too." I sighed. His hand slipped from the wall and fell to his side. I shouldn't have said anything, I knew I was just making it worse, it would have been easier for him to give up if he thought I didn't feel the same. But I was engaged.

"You know…I really don't care anymore…engaged…or not." He growled. Why did he always answer to what I was thinking? Was that one of the powers they had?

"Yes." He said, then he was in my face, and he kissed me. I didn't push him away, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't tell him to stop, I was just so shocked.

"Alec!" I gasped.

"I'm not hesitating anymore…I will not just give up without a fight anymore, I want you Mika." He said then he was gone, out the window.

**

* * *

**

Review AND Read more, I wanna breach 100 reviews, and you slackers are not helping!! Read my other stories too, they're just as good!! I promise.


	17. Tears

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had finals, and what not, but I'm back now, and we have all summer together, so be prepa

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had finals, and what not, but I'm back now, and we have all summer together, so be prepared. **

"Mika, can I ask you something?" Kain said, I had been with him in the infirmary all day today, I didn't know if it was out of pity, or because I felt ashamed for admitting that I loved Alec, but I was here nonetheless.

"Sure Kain, you can ask me anything." I said. I was sitting next to his bed, he was getting better in the physical sense, but something was still wrong with him, a power that Marcus had inflicted on him.

"Do you…love me?" he asked.

'What?!" The question startled me so much, here we were just days before our wedding and he is having doubts about my love? I grant that maybe it's wrong for me to care for another man, but I never once ever stopped loving Kain, I loved his with all my heart.

"Of course I do Kain, I mean…why would you even ask?" He did know did he?

"I ask because, this was something that we both wanted at one time, and something that I still want, I was just wondering if maybe you had been having second thoughts."

"No! ...I….love you Kain….I really do. I care for you so much too."

He turned his head towards me, his eyes locking on mine, his black hair falling over his eyes.

"Am I the only person that you love?" He whispered, I almost couldn't hear him. Maybe it's better that way.

I got up and started messing with his IV's.

"Is there anything that I can have the nurses get you?" I asked.

"Stop avoiding that question." He said.

"I'm not avoiding anything." I said back.

I lowered my head in defeat under his gaze, he knew, there was nothing else that I could do. There was nothing more that I could say that could ever un-do the fact that I had betrayed him.

"You'll never see him again…right?" Kain said, and my heart practically broke in two, a pain so large made my chest ache, I wasn't sure if it was the pain I was feeling for Kain, or if it was the sadness that I would feel thinking about never seeing Alec again.

"Mika!" He hissed my name and I jumped, way noticeable. My eyes moved up to look at him. His eyes so full of hurt, betrayal, and anger looked at me. "Mika, tell me you'll never see him again."

"I….I promise you…." I whispered with a yawn. He nodded and reached his hand out to me.

"Come, lay with me." He said, and I took his hand, and climbed onto the unnecessairly large bed that he was being tended to in.

"Kain I never meant to…to hurt you." I whispered as I buried my face in his neck.

"I wish you hadn't either, but I have you back now, you're my Mika, my love, and that's all that matters to me." He said and I felt his hand stoking the back of my head.

"I've been so rude, so…so selfish. It's my fault that you're in this bed." I said.

"Don't….don't say that, it's not your fault that Marcus did something sneaky and underhanded."

"Do they have any idea what it is yet?" I asked, there seemed to be deep blue lines running from both his feet up his legs. They just kept getting higher and higher, the day that they found them, I knew my duty was to be here with Kain.

"No idea." He said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not so bad." He said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry." I said tearlessly sobbing into his shoulder.

"I already said that it's not your fault, so stop all this apologizing." Hr said.

My sobs subsided as hi stroked my head some more and hummed songs into my ears.

I got way too comfortable too quick because I yawned.

"Have you slept today?" Kai asked.

"I'll be fine." I said shaking my head.

"Go." He said gently pushing me away.

"No, I don't want to." I said frustrated.

"Go, or you can' come back tomorrow." He said raising an eyebrow. We locked eyes, then I glared at him, and muttered. 'fine'

"See you tomorrow love." He said, and I stomped out growling as he laughed.

I went and talked to Izzy for a while, a spite against Kain and him making me go to bed, until he heard us talking too loud right outside his room, and yelled to me to go to bed. I growled again and ran up the stairs.

"It took you long enough." Alec said, he was perched on the end of my bed, a goofy smile on his face.

"You have to go…" I said my voice raspy, hushed.

His eyes widened and he looked at me with confusion.

"Mika, what are you talking about, I've been coming everyday since you said you loved me, what's so different about today?" he asked.

"I can't…do this to him…he asked me to marry him…Alec I said yes, I promised him. He…he knows about us. I don't know how, but he does." I choked, pausing my ability to talk.

"Then tell him! Tell him you love me." Alec said outraged.

"I can't do that, I love you both, but Alec he's my fiancé." He said.

"So…what is this? First come first serve?" he asked.

'No." I whispered.

He went on like he hadn't heard me.

"He loved you first so I get tossed aside?"

"No."

"I don't see how that makes sense." He said now in my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt his hand on my face, running across my jawline.

"I love you so much Mika, you don't even realize. You don't know how it feels."

"You think I don't know? You think that this is easy for me? You think that I like being in this situation? You think that I want to cast you aside?" I asked seething with anger. This was beyond idiotic.

"I didn't mean that." He whispered.

I bowed my head to stare at the ground.

"I love you so much Alec. I do. You right by my heart all day, I miss you when you're not there, I'm happy when you are, I hurt when you do, I can understand you funny and off beat sense of humor, you are my heart." I said through tears.

"But…" He said.

"NO, there are no but's, I love you Alec, I love you a lot, but I can't be with you, you have to get that. I was given this life by Kain, I was given this lifestyle by Kain, I was proposed to by Kain, I learned love from Kain." I said.

"So I'm your heart, but he's your world?" He asked dryly with a smile.

"No, Alec-" I was stopped cold of reaching for his arm by him backing up to the window.

"It's alright, I can see how this is hurting you, I'll leave Mika, you'll never see me again, I can promise you that." He said. Then he was in my face, and he kissed me, one last passionate, beautiful, loving, kiss.

"Goodbye Mika, I love you." He said then jumped from my window.

"I love you too." I said to no one.

**Now don't just to conclusions, mama would never let it end that way. LOL. 10 reviews…or more, till you get more. If you read my stories the next one I'll be updating will me "Music of my Heart" So look forward to that lovely BellaXJasper pair we all love so much. **


	18. Going Home

* * *

**Big surprises lay in wait for you!! **

* * *

It was so boring sitting by Kain's side all day, so sometimes I still go out into the city, but of course I'd never see Alec, either he was away, or just staying away from me I never saw him while I was out.

Of course everyone in the city knew who I was by now, even if I wore plain clothes. So I figured why not just let them know who I am. So today I decided to wear a very pretty pink dress, it was divided into the colors, dark pink, and light pink. The flowing bottom and straps of the dress being dark pink, and the stomach or corset part being a very pretty light pink. I decided to go light on the jewelry and just wore a simple silver chain with a Rose Zircon stone attached to it.

_**(Picture of dress on my Profile) **__(Oh and if you are a continuous reader, I'd just like to let you know that chapters 1,2,5,8,9,10, & 14 had been edited and there are now pictures that go along with them on my profile as well, sorry for the confusion!! --_

I had also chosen a simple necklace that was made from a piece of lace that was left over from the corset strings, and on it hung a simple cross.

As I passed by a group of four men, they seemed well in discussion, and I caught a bit of their words before the stopped talking and turned to bow at me.

"Strange that Greer would just leave like that, don't you think?" One of them said.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time coming, you know it's something that he always wanted." Another said.

My heart stopped, had Alec left, oh god please no.

"Yeah, but still to go without a warning like that, isn't he worried that he may have started a scandal?" Another asked looking confused.

"Who cares?!" The final one screamed. "If any of you ninnies got a chance to live in that damn castle don't you dare tell me you wouldn't say, yes!" he said, he seemed a bit buzzed.

I couldn't believe it, Alec was now living in the castle? H-how? I was so confused.

The men all looked at me strangely; perhaps I was acting a bit odd.

"Excuse me, Sirs." I said to them. "But did I just hear you say that Alec Greer would be staying at the castle?" I asked.

"Well…um yes we did your majesty." On said, and they all bowed again. "And also, congratulations on the upcoming wedding."

"Well thank you so much." I said, and offered them a bow as well, and turned on my heel back to the castle. This was just so strange.

"Izzy, can you get me my other dress from my room, this one is just bugging me soooo much!" I complained taking off the top layer of my dress and throwing it on my bed. I walked by a mirror, and had to pause momentarily when I saw myself. My hair just wouldn't stay short anymore, if just kept getting longer, it was way too long now, but I saw no reason to cut it just yet.

"Izzy! Do you have the dress?" I yelled again.

"Sorry Mika, everything was taken to the cleaners today." Lorie said poking her head in. I sighed realizing that I'd just have to wear this.

"Hey Lorie, where's your sister I've been calling her." I said confused.

"She's down with Kain, talking to Uncle Alec." Lorie said.

"You have an Uncle?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, on our mothers side. Anyway I have a friend over so I'll be going." She said.

Intrigued about her having an Uncle I made my way down to Kain's room, and when I reached it, I heard arguing.

"I don't care who you are Tiers! All that matters is who she is, and what's best for her!" I heard and angry voice yell. "You know who she is! You know who her parents are, why can't you just let it be!"

"Because I love her! It doesn't matter what you say, or think, and she loves me too!" I heard Kain explode.

"I will not just stand by and watch you do to her, what your father did to my sister! You've already damned the poor girl, there's not reason to make her bore your evil spawns!"

"Mika." I heard Izzy breath. I hadn't noticed that my foot was just inside the doorway, I hadn't realized that I was visible.

Slowly I turned, and faced the room, and what I saw shocked me. It wasn't that Kain was in his bed, it wasn't that Izzy was in there with him…no, the thing that shocked me most was that their uncle…their missing uncle I thought I'd never seen before turned out to be none other than Alec.

"Alec…" I said tears in my eyes. Wait a minute…tears? I reached up to touch them, and sure enough there they were.

"I've already told you, she won't stay like this, angels themselves are immortal, and they will stop aging at a certain point, as you do, but she'll never stay vampire, not like you." Alec said.

"My mother chose this life, just as Mika has!" Kain roared.

"My sister would never choose this life; she was one of the most respected angels! The only reason she stayed was because your father forced her!" Alec screamed.

"Angels…" I asked confused.

"Yes Mika, I'm an Angel, you'll find that not everything here is meant to be here, that it's not just the vampires." Alec said taking a step towards me. "You're an Angel too Mika, you always have been, your parents are both angels too." He said.

"Y-you're wrong, my parents are humans, and they,-they live back home…"

"You haven't seen your parents for a long time, isn't that right?" Alec asked. I just looked at him. "They couldn't stay with you Mika. When you were born there was so much happening in our world, mostly due to the Tiers family, and the rebel of this very monarchy being made from vampires and angels." Alec said.

"But you know now, you can never ever be a vampire, your body will no let you, you're already changing back." He said.

"How long?" I asked my arms shaking.

"How long…what?" He seemed confused.

"How long have you known that I was different, how long have you known my parents, and how long have you known that I was…all alone?" I asked. He must have known that I was all alone in my world, that I had no friends, no family, I had no one.

"I've know you since birth Mika…there's something that you should know though." He said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You parents…they're here." He said.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed turning to run from the room.

"Wait! Mika, I swear to you, have I ever lied to you Mika? Ever?" He asked my back to him.

But I couldn't answer him, because before me stood two of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. A man and a woman. The man long short blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. Dressed in almost all white, he was so handsome and breathtaking.

_**(Picture of man on my Profile) Read further first though**_

Next to him stood a woman, he looked maybe just a year or two older than me, who had long white hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a flowing white dress, and she looked almost like me, but I had blue eyes, and black hair.

_**(Picture of woman on my profile) Read a little bit further though**_

What threw me off the most about them was that they each had a pair a beautiful white wings…they were angels.

"Mika…my baby." She said tears in her eyes, and then she leaned forward and brought me into a soft and warm hug. I was so confused.

"Arcangela, she doesn't know who you are." The man said with a small, sad smile.

"Of course she knows who I am Michael!" She woman chastened him.

I shook my head, indicting that I had no idea.

She woman stiffened, and drew back looking me in the eyes.

"Now Mika, really it hurts that you can't recognize your own mother!" She said, and I felt my eyes go wide. Then she let me go and turned towards Kain.

"Arcangela, Michael, to what do I owe this great surprise?" Kain asked.

Then man that I could only assume was Michael and my father stepped forward in front of my mother? And me.

"Tiers, we have no business with you at the moment, but we have come to take our daughter from this Godforsaken place." He said with a smile, ok that was mind of creepy.

His voice was very young, light, he sounded just like a regular young adult, it was hard to believe that he was my father, he was so young!

"Ah, Alec Greer, nice to see you again son." Michael said giving a bow to Alec.

"You highness." Alec said and returned the bow.

"…highness…?" I said confused.

"Of course! What did you think you were the Princess of?" Michael laughed.

"….Princess? I think you got the wrong girl. Besides, I don't even look like the two of you." I said matter-a-factly.

"Well you wouldn't, not until the first time you spread your wings." Arcangela said.

"Wings?" I said confused. "I don't have wings! I can barely walk a straight line, but to think of flying…" I laughed.

"You'll get them really soon, actually that's why we are here, you're due to become a full angel any day now, which means you'll be returning with us to heaven, which is why we have come here." Michael said.

"I…what…heaven, but wait isn't there god?" I asked confused, if I was the princess of heaven, then my mom and dad had to be King and Queen, but then there would have to be god. This was so confusing.

"Mika, honestly, there is no God in heaven!" _**Sorry to any really religious people out there!! **_"We angels rule there, it's like this realm, only a lot brighter, less dirty." Arcangela laughed.

"Oh." I said. "But why now? Why do I have to go back now! I'm getting married! I can't just leave!" I said angrily. Was it just me, or were Kain and Izzy surprisingly quiet and not helping me out in this situation at all?

"There will be no wedding here, no, we will not let there be another merge in the Vampire and Angel races." Michael said.

"What do you mean another? And what does it matter?" I asked, pretty sure I wasn't an angel.

"Would you like to tell her Alec?" Arcangela said her voice sad.

He nodded.

"My sister Clairebel was one of the most beautiful, and most respected angels in all of heaven, next to out Queen." He said gesturing to Arcangela. "But one day, she decided to go out into the human world…and while she was there…she fell in love. But it wasn't long before she found out that the man she fell in love with was Prince of all the vampires." He said shuddering at the memory.

"She told us that she didn't care, that she wasn't coming home, that she'd stay for eternity in this place. Years went by, and the man she fell in love with became King and she Queen, and then we were notified that a mixed had been born, half angel, half vampire. It caused uproar, and decades went by and battle went on, the goal in set was to bring back Clairebel, and kill the mixed.

"But things didn't go as planned, and Clairebel and the King ran off together somewhere. Of course they didn't go anywhere until they bore five more spawns of Satan, at the point, with my sister and her husband not in rule, and the mixes ruling the thrown, we saw no reason to invade, but to set our sights on getting Clairebel back, but we have been less than successful."

"So that's the story as it is, and as for your second question, why it matters? Well, I'd really hate to have to kill my own daughter." Michael said. And I flinched, my eyes growing wide.

"Stop scaring her, Michael! No one is going to get killed!" Arcangela hissed.

"Why would he kill me?" I asked.

"When a vampire and an angel become involved it's against everything, it's forbidden and it's punishable by death." Kain answered weakly.

"I'm glad you understand Tiers." Michael said.

Kain and I couldn't be together? No matter what? Or we'd be killed?

"Let's go back now honey, you siblings are waiting." My mother said.

"My…my siblings?" I asked, I had family?

"Well your brothers and your sister of course!" My dad yelled.

I was going home? Finally? My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

"Good-bye Mika, I love you." I heard Kain say sadly.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

**

* * *

**

Review and Read.

**If you don't understand I'll sum it up really quick. **

**Vampires + Angels a big NO NO**

**Kain – Half Vampire/ Half Angel**

**Mika – Angel**

**Kain + Mika IMPOSSIBLE AND PUNISHABLE BY DEATH**


	19. Siblings

* * *

**Ok, so the weirdest thing ever! I never even considered to make this story have angels in it, never, I wasn't ever going to take it that way, but hey there it goes, and I hope that you like it.  
**

* * *

"Mika, you have no idea how long we've wanted you back in our home!" my mothers cried, it was so weird to think that this beautiful young person was my mother, but still I was just glad to have a mother again. Everything finally made sense; they explained it all to me very well, even though I found it confusing at first.

So I'll explain it to you.

Alec's sister, Clairebel, had fallen in love with Kain's father, awkward I know, but anywho, it's the most tabooed thing you can do. For an angel to get involved with a vampire, and vice versa, it's not allowed, and it's punishable by death.

So in the beginning, most of the vampire community was angered that they would have an Angel for a queen and for decades a war was unleashed between the two races, I had already been born, so my parents stowed me away on earth after I reached a manageable age, implanting memories into my mind. I was the child that no one knew about, the most protected one, and they really didn't want anyone to find me.

It's strange when they tell me that I was sent away only a few years ago, I really couldn't remember anything. But when Alec had informed them that I had become involved with a vampire they came to get me, fearing for my life.

They told me that there was no way that I could get my memories back, but they promised that they would help me get settled in. That wasn't the issue with me, I missed Kain so much that it hurt, and my first night there all I did was cry, now here I was, an Angel princess in heaven waiting to meet my siblings.

I looked around the building that we were in, almost everything was completely white, and every room was so bug. There was so much light, and everything else I had seen outside was white too. It was beautiful.

Just to clear on thing up, no, heaven wasn't in the sky like everyone thought; it was another realm like the vampire world had been. We traveled here through a barrier that linked the two worlds.

"I'm glad to be back to Arcangela." I said.

"Oh, please call me mother like you used too, your brothers don't do it anymore and the twins…well I don't know why but they call me by name." She said shaking her head, her beautiful white hair moving as she did.

"Oh, here the kids come." My father Michael said turning to a long flight of stairs. I looked up and saw three people walking down. The oldest a boy was…well I didn't know how old he was, truth be told I didn't know how old I was, but he was definitely taller than I was, and he had long white hair that fell to the middle of his back, and bright red eyes. He was wearing long white pants, and a black sleeveless shirt.

Then there were two younger children, in looks they looked about 9 or 10 years old. They looked a lot alike so I figured that they must be the twins my mother had been referring to. The girl had short cut blonde hair, and the same red eyes, she was wearing a cute with dress with blue accents. The boy also had white hair and red eyes, and he too was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. I wondered if there was a dress code.

_**(Picture of all the children on my profile, but you should wait and find out who they are. Haha)**_

They reached the bottom of the steps, and walked over to the huge door that we were standing in front of.

My father greeted them, and then began pointing to them.

"That's Kyran." My father said pointing to the older male, he bowed to me, and I awkwardly returned the gesture. "And those two are Samuel and Sera." He said pointing to the twins, who also bowed, again I did as well.

"Arcangela, who is this girl?" My sister Sera asked. My mother smiled at her little girl who was clutching her brothers' hand tightly and staring at me.

"Sera! I thought you'd have figured it out by now, clever as you are. That's your sister! You remember her right?" My mother said.

The little girls' eyes went wide, so did the two other boys who were standing there.

"MIKALA!" The little girl screamed and threw herself at me, jumping into my arms. Then she stared at me in confusion. "What happened to your hair Miki?" She asked reaching up and touching my black hair. "It used to be so white and long!" She said astonished.

"I re-really don't know." I said.

My mother came over and pulled the girl off me and leaned down in front of her. "Sera, remember when I told you that your sister had went away, and wouldn't be back for a long time?" she asked, and Sera nodded. "Well, to make sure that she would be safe, mommy made her forget everything." The little girl looked at me in shock.

"You don't remember who I am?!" She cried, and I winced.

"Sorry. I don't remember any of you." The girl looked disappointed, but understood.

"Where is your brother?" I heard my dad ask Kyran.

"He's upstairs; want me to go get him?" Kyran offered.

"No, I'll do it. I haven't seen him for a while anyway." My dad said, then his wings appeared and he totally skipped the stairs and went right over the balcony, landed on the next level up.

"That's so not fair; we aren't allowed to fly in the house." Samuel said, and I laughed. Everyone looked at me strangely for a moment so I felt I needed to explain.

"Well, you know, I've thought I lived my entire life without any of this, it's kind of bizarre." I said.

"Wait, Miki, have you flown yet?" Sera asked.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"Mikala isn't a full angel yet Sera. I took that ability away from her when she was sent to earth." I already knew that, she wanted to ensure my safety, and she thought it would attract less attention if I wasn't flying around.

"Oh." The little girl said, and then my father reappeared and flew back down.

"He'll be down in a second." He told us.

I felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned to see Kyran looking at me, his red eyes intense.

"It's so nice to see you again Mikala, even if you don't remember us." He said then he embraced me in a warm hug.

"I'm sure it'll all become familiar soon, no worries." I said wrapping my arms around his back.

"You wanted something?" I heard another voice say. That was probably my other brother.

"Mikala, this is Zaniel." I heard my father said, and I turned, and the smile instantly fell from my face.

"YOU?!" We both screamed at the same time, and I jumped to hide behind Kyran, wow, instinct took over fast. Because there he stood, wearing a pair of black pants, and a red shirt that was covered in a black vest was Zane.

_**(Picture on profile)**_

The evil, almost killed me, sucked my blood, and almost…you know, Zane. I was cowering behind Kyran.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He roared.

"I could ask you the same thing you creeper! Wait, aren't you a freaking vampire? What the hell?" I screamed at him.

"I'm not a vampire...well not completely I was bitten by one, like over and over again, and I almost became a complete vampire, but the effect is wearing off as we speak." He said.

"Yeah? Is it? Then why the hell did you bite me you freak? Oh my god, and you almost-?!" I screamed into my hands. This was way too disturbing!

"You know I could ask you the same thing! I thought you were a vampire! You were supposed to be marrying that vampire king, Kain or whatever!" he said taking another step towards me. Wait, did he know I wasn't a vampire?

"How did you know I wasn't a vampire anymore?" I asked confused.

His tone lightened and he looked at me a moment. "Only angels can come into heaven, half angels, bitten angels, as long as you have the gene you can get through the barrier. Anyway, why are you here?" he asked.

I paused not knowing what to say.

"Zaniel, you idiot, she's Mikala!" Samuel yelled rolling his eyes.

"You're….my….sister?" he asked me slowly, I just nodded. Then I thought dawned on me.

"Oh my god, I have a pervert as a brother." I said in horror, and then he pounced on me and we were rolling across the floor.

"Shut it about that, I didn't know who you were! And you sure as hell don't look like you used to." He said.

"Pervert! Pervert! Per-!" His hand fell over my mouth, silencing me.

"Not a word?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes, then I nodded. He seemed to believe me, because he then got up and offered me his hand.

"Welcome back to the family Miki." He said. I took his hand and he helped me stand.

"Things couldn't get anymore awkward." I said.

"You're right for once." He said looking at me, and I punched him.

"What do you mean for once? I'm always right! I was right that you were a per-." His hand shot out again covering up my mouth, and I smiled. His eyes narrowed, then I realized something, his eyes were blue like mine.

"Hey, why are your eyes blue?" I asked, since all the other kids had red eyes.

"Same reason yours are dummy; got bit by a vampire." He said.

"Oh. But, hey, didn't you say that I looked different? What did I use to look like?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough, once you're full angel again." He said.

"Oh, ok."

**

* * *

**

OMG! Hope you like it that all kind of poured out! HAHA. Alright one condition for my next update! You all have to wish SweekKyo a happy birthday! Her Birthday is June 20, so lets all wish her a happy birthday!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Read and Review, and don't forget my one condition! **


	20. Friends and Brother

* * *

**Thank you for being patient, I have two other stories that I've been writing as well, and people have pointed that the quality of my writing has fallen, so I'll be taking my time from now on to make things better for you…sorry!**

* * *

"Mika, wake up!" Someone was shouting in my ear. They didn't get it. I needed a lot of sleep, they had been sleeping like normal, when I had only been getting about three hours worth of sleep for the past couple months. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Samuel and Sera leaning over me on the bed.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sear asked Samuel. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. They fell backwards due to the shift of the blankets.

"Maybe she's sick." Sam said.

"I'm not sick." I groaned. "Just tired."

"Oh." Sera said. Then she crawled up and lay next to me. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself closer, cuddling with me. Sam looked as out of place and awkward as I felt, but he too crawled up and huddled next to Sera who giggled.

"Just like old times." She sighed.

I just smiled; I must have been a good big sister. I brushed through her white hair with my hand as her red eyes stared at me.

"I missed you so much Mikala." She said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"But you didn't miss me; you don't even know who I am." She said sniffling.

"Sera! Mom and dad said that they were going to fix that." Sam said scolding her irrational behavior.

I laughed at they looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, but…you two are so cute." I said giggling.

"That's it! Let's get her!" Sam yelled. They both jumped on me and started tickling me. "Nobody calls me cure!" He said, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I burst out laughing, I had always been ticklish.

"What's going on in here?" Someone called from the door. It was Kyran, he was wearing a pair a white pants and a red t-shirt.

"Oh thank god, Ky! Help me!" I screamed between laughs.

"NO! KY! Help us, she called us _cute!_" Sam yelled in outrage.

"Oh, no! Sorry sis, I'm going to have to side with the brats on this one!" he said then he was on me to ticking me. Sam and Sera had pretty much fallen back to the end of the bed, laughing in delight at me being attacked.

Then my eyes met Kyran's, and my heart skipped a beat. I had just realized that he was sitting on top of me, hands on my sides, and my heart was beating like crazy. _This is your __**brother**__ Mika, pull it together_! I screamed at myself.

His eyes seemed to become softer too, and the smile fell from his face. Slowly he slid off me and fell to his side, lying beside me on his back.

"Aw come on Ky, you were winning!" Sear yelled pouting with her arms across her chest.

"But…Miki beat me anyways." He said turning his head to the side, and staring into my eyes.

"Why are all of you on Miki's bed?" Another voice asked, it was Zane! Imagine that.

"Hey Z, I just got attacked is all." I said exhausted.

"And I missed it? What a disappointment!" He laughed and then yawned.

"Well none of this would have happened if you two weren't sleeping all the time!" Sam whined.

"Like I can help it, I was a freaking vampire! I like never slept, I haven't slept for a long time!" Zane cried.

"Was there a reason that you came to wake me?" I asked Sera and Sam turning my eyes away from Kyrans.

"Oh yeah!" Sera cried. "Calle, Dustin. Eliza, Nathan, and Skyler are all downstairs!" She laughed. "Opps, I forgot to tell you."

"I'm not even dressed yet!" I yelled. "My hair is a mess! Jeez!" I cried. "Alright everyone out! I need to get ready!"

I pulled to two little ones of my bed and scooted them out to door, Zane was already walking back to his door. I turned quickly to dash for my bathroom, when I ran into Kyran. I hit him hard, and was sent backwards, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow." I said.

"Are you alright." He asked leaning forward to offer me his hand, I couldn't help but notice that his long white hair fell into his eyes as he did this.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little dizzy, but fine." I said taking his hand and he helped me stand.

"Now go! I need to get ready in less then five minutes!" I said, and he smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I ran a brush quickly through my long black hair, and then threw on a light yellow dress that went to my hips, the sleeves only went to my elbows, and I put on a pair of my old blue jeans on. Good thing there was no dress code.

I ran down the stairs quickly and greeted my friends. I had known them before I guess, and I still liked them now what I was a good thing. There was Calle, she was really tomboyish and had short purple hair and purple eyes, today she was wearing a red sleeveless button up shirt and blue jeans. _**(Picture on my profile**_

Then there was Nathan. He was kinda scary for my other friends, I had met him one day was I was walking to streets like I loved to, and we got along great. He hair dark blue hair, and always has that dark mysterious aura around him all the time, but he's a really nice buy. _**(Picture on my profile)**_

Next was Dustin, he was very little boyish, even though he was probably roughly the same age as us. He liked to act like a little kid much of the time, but we all loved him just the same. He had light brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. _**(Picture on my profile)**_

Then there as Eliza, she was a really preppy girl, who had long red hair, and deep brown eyes, she liked being girly too. She always had on some cute little skirt and t-shirt set, but she really was fun and innocent. _**(Picture on my Profile)**_

Finally there was Skyler, he had light orange hair, and yellow-orange eyes. He wasn't the bad boy of the group, that was Nathan of course, but he was still pretty out there. Mostly like those overly macho talking jocks you have in your high school, or at least like the ones that I had in mine. He was a real sweety though, and Eliza and him were already married. I guess it wasn't strange, they were probably pretty old, then again so was I. _**(Picture on my Profile)**_

I greeted them all with hugs, even Nathan, who had once told me that I was the only one that was allowed to hug him.

"What's up? You really slept long didn't you?" Skyler said. I nodded.

"Lazy bum." Nathan said and I smack him.

"At least she's awake now!" Calle said excitedly. She looked a little too excited.

"Is something going on today?" I asked confused. Just then Kyran came into the front door entrance room with Zane. I couldn't help it, my heart began beating faster as they approached us.

"Yeah!" Calle squealed.

I looked to Nathan concerned and confused still.

"She found a new swimming spot, completely vacant." Nathan said pretty bored.

"Oh." I said, then I felt Kyran wrap his hands around my waist and hug me from behind. "Hey Ky." I said, and he rested his chin on my shoulder, I could see his white hair from the corner of my eye.

'Did you guys say swimming?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Called screamed. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, what about you Zaniel?" Kyran asked.

"Nah, no thanks, I'd rather not." He said.

"Suit yourself." Kyran said.

"Well you two, go and get your swimming suits, we already all have ours on!" Calle cried, and me and Kyran reluctantly climbed back up the stairs. I didn't even know if I had a swimming suit until I found a little red two piece in my room. I groaned, why did it have to be a two piece? I stripped down really quick and put on the suit under my clothes and then put my clothes back on.

I got downstairs and everyone was already waiting. I had just looked at Dustin, Nathan, and Skyler again and for the first time I realized that they indeed did have on swimming trunks.

I met them at the door, and we were all ready to go.

They all turned, and the most amazing thing happened. They all let their wings out. Big beautiful white wings. I gasped in shock. It was the first time that I'd seen their wings. Then something hit me. Wherever we were going we would need to fly, and I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Kyran asked.

I turned to him, sad. "Ky, I can't fly yet." I said. He looked like he was calculating something in his mind, then he scooped me up in his arms and we took off, he carried me like I was nothing. I pressed my face against his chest, scared.

"You better not drop me!" I screamed over the wind. And he chuckled.

"I wouldn't ever." He said pulling my closer to him. I heard the laughter of the others as they caught up with us. Slowly I looked up, and saw them flying all around us. It really was beautiful, they were doing loops, and spirals through the air. It really looked like fun.

"Hold on tighter!" Kyran called, and I immidiatly wrapped my arms around his torso, and he too pulled me closer, and he joined the group, doing to same ticks with them. My heart and body felt light, it really was amazing.

Then we passed over a really pretty little lake, it was totally vacant, which was how I knew that we had reached out destination.

We landed on the ground with ease, and everyone gathered their wings.

I was still holding onto Kyran, shaking.

"Are you alright?" he laughed.

"Y-Yeah." I said letting him go. "Thanks Ky." I said, giving him another hug and then walking over to the girls.

"Alright lets swim!" Calle cried taking off her clothes. When she had her clothes off she revealed an orange two piece swim suit with big white flower print on it. She looked really cute.

Eliza had a blank white two piece, even though it was simple it was really cute. She was standing next to Skyler, who had taken off his shirt, and was only wearing a pair of blue swim trunks. The other boys, Dustin, Nathan, already had their shirts off too. I was beginning to feel awkward.

Everyone rushed into the lake, and jumped in. Then I noticed not everyone had jumped in, Kyran wasn't in yet.

I quickly turned around to see him pulling his shirt over his head, his perfectly chiseled chest bare, and his long white hair falling down his back.

He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" he said smiling. As he pulled me to the lake I shimmied out of my jeans, and pulled my hand out of his and stripped off my yellow short dress.

I took his hand again, and we both jumped into the lake. We came up laughing, and I met his eyes again.

Something was defenitly wrong with me, I knew that, but I'd figure it out later.

**

* * *

**

Review and Read…haha. I know I'm evil. .


	21. Oh Brother

Thanks for being patient and waiting for this update

**Thanks for being patient and waiting for this update. Hope you like it!!**

We had swam for a long time, and I really started to feel sick so I got out of the lake and laid down on a huge warm flat rock that sat up above the lake. I looked down and watched them goof around in the lake.

"Are you sure you can't swim anymore Mika?!" Calle yelled up putting her hand above her eyes to block out the sun.

"Yeah Calle, I'm pretty sure that I don't feel good, you have fun though." I called down rolling over onto my back and staring up at the sky. The rock felt warm beneath me. Would it be totally cliché of my to say that it felt like heaven?

"AW! Kyran where are you going?!" I heard Dustin complain. I closed my eyes against the sun which became even more intense as a cloud moved from in front of it.

A large shadow passed in front of the sun and I opened my eyes glad that there were some clouds out. But when I opened my eyes I didn't find a cloud. I saw Kyran standing in front of my, hand outstretched towards me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're going home, if you're ill again you need to see the doctor." He said as he leaned down and grabbed my hand not waiting for me to reach out to him. He pulled me up and cradled me in his arms. I heard him grunt when his let his wings out.

"HEY! Where are you two going!" Eliza complained waving her arms around.

"Mika isn't feeling too well, so I'm taking her home." He answered, as we took off into the sky.

"We'll come by later to see how you're feeling!" Calle yelled.

We were flying through the air, it always seemed so effortless to him. I sighed, and he pulled me closer to him, his skin warm against mine. I blushed when I realized that I was only wearing my swim suit still, and him only his trunks.

"Are you okay? You're starting to feel warm!" He said worried. I buried my head into his chest. "I'm okay." I said quietly.

"No matter what you say I'm still taking you to the doctor." He said, I watched as the clouds danced with us, his white hair, and wings blending almost perfectly into the clouds above.

My eyes became heavy, and I yawned.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" He yelled at me.

"I'm…not." I said, as I just closed my eyes to rest my head against his chest. I felt so warm. Everything was perfect.

Something was very, very warm. But it was soooo dark. I peeked my eyes open and found something brighter outside of them. I proceeded to open them again the rest of the way, and nearly gasped in shock when I saw a half naked-swim suit wearing- Kyran laying beneath me.

He was already awake and when I looked up at him he smiled and wrapped his arms around my back and turned to that we were laying on our sides facing each other.

"How was your nap?" He asked looked at me with those red eyes that seemed to take my breath away. _Mika, get a freaking grip on yourself! This is your older brother!_

"I-it w-as qui-quiet…I guess," I was stumbling for words. "how long was I out for?" I asked trying to maneuver out of his grasp but his hold was tight.

"About 4 hours, mom and dad weren't worried since you've been sleeping a lot anyways but I think something may be wrong with you." He said concerned.

_Oh, boy, and that isn't the half of it. Something is definitely wrong with me. _I thought to myself.

I just nodded mostly confused and distracted. I realized that I wasn't just wearing a bathing suit anymore; he had slipped a light sweater over me.

"You seemed cold, and if you're already sick…well I don't really know now do I?" he said with a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes like the others.

"Doc…" I said but stopped myself confused.

"What was that?" he said leaning in closer to me, his eyes smoldering.

"Didn't you say…taking me to the doctors." I said.

"Ah, is that all." He said pulling away. "I did take you, stupid idiot said that you were fine, needed rest yada-yada-yada but I don't think that's true." He said looking off somewhere in the room.

The room.

Which room were we in anyway? I looked around and didn't see my familiar floor draped in clothes everywhere, I didn't see anything that reminded me of my room, my plain, white, regular room. Nope. This room was made up with blacks and blues, and whites, It was nice I guess, and the light was streaming in taking away from the intended darkness of the black.

Could my brother perhaps be a fellow punk-Goth like me? I looked back up to him an inquisitive look in my eyes and he smirked knowing the question and nodded.

A surprising smile broke across my face and I actually laughed.

"It's not that funny." He said getting defensive.

"Oh, please tell me that you see the funny in two angels that are gothic1 please let me that you see the herbarium that it brings me!" I cried laughing uncontrollably.

"I do, and I got over it about 300 years ago." He said with a snort. That cut off my giggles and stared at him n wonder.

"How old are you?" I asked him, more liked begged, but still.

"Well…I stopped aging when I turned 190, so I guess I'll look 19 forever. But since then, I'd say it's been about 500 years, so I guess I'm about 690 years old something around there." He said.

"Oh…" Is all I could say. "So…how much older than me are you?" I asked.

"You're about. 660 years old, sixty years younger than me." He said.

I looked at him in shock. "That's part of a lifetime for a human, they only get about 100." I said in wonder. "I use the think I only had 100. Maybe less." I admitted. His hand came up and brought my fallen face up to look him in the eyes, I didn't even know when I looked down.

"You're not one of them, you're not _human_, you will never die." He said certain.

"I'll die one day, no one lives forever." I said sadly.

"We will." He said staring off into space again.

"This conversation has become depressing, and there's more you have to tell me anyway." I said reaching out and taking his hand, his eyes seemed to widen in surprise before he even looked back at me.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everyone else, how old are they?" I asked hopeful.

"Well I don't really know Mom and Dad, as you can expect they are sensitive about their ages, but I know Zaniel, Sera and Samuels." He said tightening his hold on my hand. Our hands. Which laid awkwardly between us on the bed.

"Sera and Sam are the newest editions. I'd say that they are about 100 years even or so, you know if you haven't caught on the ages here progress ten times slower then they do for humans. In the three years it would take for a human newborn to reach three years of age, it would take an Angel about 30 years. But that only makes us smarter, gives the brain more time to prepare." He trailed off not sure of what he was saying anymore. I could not even imagine having little child for 60 years, never.

"That's an awful long time." I said in wonder.

"Yeah, then after so long, once you breach the 170 year mark your body starts to slow down, and pick how long it wants you to age for, mine wanted me to be a teenager." He said, "and here I am." Then it dawned on me.

"I'm going to be 16 forever." I said in wonder.

"Yeah, you are an odd one. Your body didn't wait for your 170th year to quit aging, it was quite weird, it even scared mom and dad at first, but they decided that that was how things would be, and they'd take it." He scowled. "They didn't put too much worry into it, but you've always gotten sick…been sicker than the others. I keep telling them something's wrong but they don't want to hear it." He said looking away.

I decided to take the conversation back into my hands.

"And Zane, how old is he?" I asked excited, I wanted to know if I was older than him or not, not that it mattered.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked looked at me shocked.

"Know what?" I asked concerned.

"That Zane is-"

"That's enough Q&A for one day." A voice called from the door. I looked up and dropped Kyran's hand. It was my dad.

"Uh…dad…hi." I said jumping from the bed and giving him a hug.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." He said hugging me back. Then he held me at an arms distance and seemed to be appraising me, studying me.

"You mother is looking for you." He said to me with soft eyes. Then his gaze shot up over my shoulder to Kyran. "You best not keep her waiting, sweetie." He said then stepped aside to let me out of the room.

I glanced back at Kyran when I left the room, but his eyes seemed to be on dad who was standing by the door out of my line of sight, that's when the door to the room shut.

Right, I have to go find mom.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND I HOPE YOU ARE CONFUSED AND UNSURE ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED. BECAUSE ONLY I KNOW!! **

**MUAHAHA! **

**Love**

**Me. **


	22. Father to Son

* * *

**KPOV (Kyran POV)**

* * *

I had no idea how my father could look so soft, and warm, and loving, but stand there with a glare that could top that of any other angry superior that I've met in my time.

"Is there something that you need father?" I asked, faking innocence. That seemed to amuse him, he smiled and began pacing my room, side to side in front of my bed, looking at me occasionally.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" He finally asked me. He looked at me, and frowned.

"I don't know that you're talking about, _father._ But I'm a bit exhausted from all the excitement, so I think I'll take a nap.' I said flopping backward onto the bed.

"Kyran, listen to me, you can't just go spouting off family facts around her like that! She needs to regain her memory the way your mother is planning or else-"

"Or else what dad? Or else she'll remember things that you don't want her to?" I shouted at him getting off the bed and storming up to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked like he didn't know.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me, why don't you admit the real reason you erased Mikala's memory and sent her to slum with the humans? Why don't you finally just say it?" I screamed at him.

"Kyran, settle your voice, you're getting out of control." He said.

"NO! I will not settle me voice. The only reason you sent her away was because she loved someone else, and that got in the way of the marriage that you had set up for her! You can't accept that something wasn't going to go your way!"

"Ah, the marriage, that's right. He's supposed to be stopping by tonight." My father said like I wasn't even there. "I better go remind your mother so that things can be prepared." He said and turned from the room.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we love each other?!" I yelled, tired, and drained.

"Son, she doesn't love you, she barely even knows who you are. So move on, she'll be doing the same thing. This is best for everyone." He said and walked from the room.

I fell to my knees as the door clicked shut. How can he expect me to just move on? I love her so much, and I know that she loves me, I see it in her eyes.

**MPOV (MikaPOV)**

I searched the whole house until I found my mother lounging in one of the living rooms.

"Mother, you needed me for something?" I asked walking over to the couch that she was laying on.

"Yes, I did. We need to talk about your memory. I have a way to give it back to you. Then this all won't be too weird for you anymore." She said.

"660 years of memories is quite a lot." I said.

"It will take some time to get every memory back to you. Maybe about a week minimum." She said.

"So how will this work?" I asked excited.

"It's fairly simple for _you_." She laughed. "I just have to track down a rather difficult recipe for a memory potion, you drink it, and then you'll just sleep and you'll relive everything again, just really fast, and they'll be some memories you'll get back the you won't see. You'll have to decipher them yourself when you wake up from it all." She said.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

"So do you want to do this?" She asked standing up and taking my hands.

"Of course I do!" I yelled.

"That's great, I can't wait to have all of my baby back," She said and pulled me into a hug.

**

* * *

**

Ugh, I hope you liked this, I have to get back to writing something else. It's an actual book that I'm writing, I have a deadline to meet, and I have to write write write! haha


	23. Dinner Guest

* * *

**Ok I know you've been patient with me, stupid fanfiction ate my email or something, but I'm back now, and I apologize.**

**MPOV **

* * *

"Mika, honey, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed for dinner? We have a dinner quest tonight, so we'll be having dinner rather soon." My mother said from her spot on the couch.

"Of course mom, I'll be right back down." I said and slid from the couch opposite her, and gave her a bright smile before turning towards the stairs.

"Make it something fabulous, for me. You'll look great, I promise." She said, and I just smiled again, I could like it here more than I knew.

I reached my bedroom rather quickly, and started to sort through all the clothes that had been put into the dresser for me, and I pulled out almost 10 dresses before I found the one that my heart was set on.

It was cute, maybe not as glamorous as my mother had been hoping for, but I liked it. It was a simple short white dress with spaghetti straps, the bottom _**didn't**_ poof out in ruffles like all those other atrocious itchy monstrosities I had worn before. And it had a blue strap of fabric with a simple little silver buckle around my waist.

It was cute, and I could show off my legs. Perfect. I slid it on really quick, and ran over to my mirror. My still long black hair fell to my waist, betraying any loose hint that I may belong to this family. I sighed and left it down, there's nothing I can do with it, it's too long.

I began clomping my way down the stairs again when I heard a new, and different voice coming from downstairs. I tried to listen in.

"Is she ready?" The voice asked.

"Oh, she's just upstairs getting ready for dinner, she'll be right down." My mothers' voice, I realized.

This voice must be our dinner guest.

Quickly, I make my way down the stairs, I'd hate to make our guest wait any longer because of me.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs the owners of the voices were gone. Strange. I bobbled around looking for someone, anyone, but none was found. Then it dawned on my that they were all probably at the table and waiting for me anyway.

I was right.

I muttered a 'sorry.' And slid into the open seat next the Kyran,. I made sure to keep my head down, mostly from embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I had everyone waiting this long.

"Um…Mikala we have a guest tonight." My father said.

I looked up shyly, expecting to see some old fart, but I knew that was impossible since no one in heaven aged past 19 or so.

It can as no shock to me that the man at our table was so young, about 18 in looks, but I'm terrible at guessing ages so I really couldn't tell you anything. He was rather handsome though. He had a very toned and muscular body from what I could see. His hair was pitch black, and only hinted a shade of blue when hit with light. His eyes were a very electrifying blue color. Like that annoyingly bright neon light blue you see on club signs, only on his face the color wasn't annoying.

He was wearing what looked like a black t-shirt under a white button up shirt that was tucked in, though I wasn't really sure because he was still wearing his jacket which was black leather. He had a great sense of style.

"Hello." He said at last, yes, his voice was musical. "My name is Caelan Danvers, please to meet you." He said lowering his head slightly in what I thought was a sign of recognition.

_**(His name is pronounced Kay-len. Also Pic On My Profile)**_

"Nice to meet you Mr. Danvers, I'm Mikala…um…" I blushed, I never really cared to figure out my last name since I got here, and well…it never really came up. Damn.

"It's also nice to meet you Mr. Danvers. I'm Zaniel Moore." Zane said then looked at me as if to say, 'wow Mika, well, there's our last name.' then he winked and I giggled.

"Nice to meet both of you." Caelan said; he sat diagonal from me.

I took a moment to scope out the seating arrangements at the table. There were three chairs on both sides of the table, and one on each of the farthest ends. My mother sat at the far left end of the table. To her left were Sera, then me, then Kyran. To her right were Sam, then Zaniel, then Caelan. Dad sat opposite her on the other side of the table. 

"I'm sure you remember our other children from your other visits. Sera, Sam, and Kyran. You never had the chance to meet Zaniel and Mikala; they were…not here at the time." My mother said.

"Yes, I do remember them." He said smiling at everyone at the table then letting his eyes fall on me. I looked down nervously and I felt my hands starting to shake; why was he staring at me like that?

Then I felt a hand clutch onto mine, and calm me down, and I glanced up and gave Kyran a thankful smile.

"So Mikala, what do you enjoy to do?" Caelan asked.

"I like to read, and listen to music. Mostly listen to music." I said freeing my hand from Kyrans' to pick at the food that was on my plate.

"Who are your favorite bands?" He asked popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite bands are, Within Temptation, Paramore, This Providence, System of a Down, Seether, Hawthorne Heights, AFI, Flyleaf. All time Low, The Spill Canvas, Plain White T's, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Dashboard Confessional, All American Rejects, Three Days Grace, Daughtry, The Exies, Boys Like Girls, Hoobastank, Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Puddle of Mudd, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Saving Abel, Dear Juliet, We the Kings, Britt Nicole, Mercy Mercedes, Jonas Brother, My Chemical Romance, A Day to Remember, Every Avenue, The Rasmus, The Gazette, and Meg and Dia." I said smiling and he looked at me shocked.

"I have no clue who any of those bands are." He said laughing.

"It's an human thing." I said laughing, and Zaniel and Kyran joined in.

"Did you say Dear Juliet and Mercy Mercedes?" Kyran asked me.

"Yeah, actually I have their newest CD's, why do you ask?"

"You do not!" He said shock and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. It was too adorable.

"Of course I do! I could hardly call myself a fan without it." I said in mock horror. "The rock gods may strike me down right now if I'm lying!" I said getting up and standing out of my seat for a moment, then stuck my tongue out at Kyran to prove my point.

"Can you burn it for me?" He asked.

"Are there computers in heaven?" I asked skeptical.

"Miki this is heaven, not a prison, of course there are computers." He said laughing at me.

"Well I was just asking, gosh. I'd have to go get my CD's though. Perhaps you could come with me. I really don't want to go back alone." I said, he knew I was referring to the human world.

"Of course I will." He said and I smiled.

"Where could you leave CD's where you wouldn't want to go alone to get them?" Caelan asked.

"Over at a friends house. If I go alone she'll give me a makeover or something, if I take Ky then she won't try it." I lied, it came easily.

"Oh." He said then popped another piece of meat into his mouth.

When dinner was over I had practically begged my mother, and all but threatened to leave heaven if she didn't let me go and get my CD's. Yeah they were that important. Finally she caved and Kyran and I were walking to the front door when my dad came up behind us.

"Hey Mika, I've filled in Caelan about everything, take him with you, he's never been to the human world." He said.

"Oh, of course." I said smiling at him.

We were walked the dirty streets of my only hometown in the human world, and I felt so at home.

"Why don't we fly, it'll be faster?" Caelan complained walking ahead of us looking around, taking it all in.

"Because, I haven't been home in forever and I want to take my time and enjoy it." I said.

"Oh yeah, what's it like not remembering everything?" He asked.

"Well I really don't know. I have nothing to compare it to. I'll tell you when I get my memories back, deal?"

"Deal." He said.

Before I knew it we were standing outside of my brownstone looking up at the dim windows. Wow, I had no key, this was such a waste. I grumbled profanities all the way to the door. It was worth a try to see if it was unlocked. I turned the handle, and I was shocked. It _was_ unlocked. Great, I'd probably been robbed.

We all made our way up the steps and into my house.

"Welcome to my personal sanctuary." I said motioning with my hand through the air.

"It's looks find of gothic." Caelan said in disgust, and Kyran and I laughed.

"Caelan I _am _gothic, and so is Kyran." I said still laughing. He looked a little in disbelief, but let it go.

"Now that that was brought up I can get all my clothes too! Oh Kyran I'll be able to be more of myself again! Oohh, and maybe we can go shopping for some clothes for you too while we're here I have all my money here still and way more than enough to get a sweet new wardrobe and some for myself too." I said excited.

"Get you're CD's, clothes and money, we'll come back another day to shop, I promise." He said, and I nodded and started throwing all my clothes into trash bags, it ended up taking 2 trash bags to haul all my clothes. And we got all my CD's into a box.

We all looked at the stuff. There was a short distance which required flight to get home. The situation ended up like this. Caelan was carrying the bags, and I was holding the box as Kyran held me in his arms with flying. I was a little bit happier with all my stuff now back in my possession.

We reached the house and Kyran and I ran up to my room with my clothes and CD's with Caelan in tow. We were so ready to listen to some good music.

"Which one first?" I asked Kyran excited.

"Umm… I wanna hear Dear Juliet!" He said and I nodded and I put the CD and hit PLAY.

Music filled the air, then came the words.

**KPOV (Kyran Point of View)**

"_You can rest easy tonight.  
Everything is gonna be alright, I promise.  
Go to sleep and dream of me tonight.  
Everything may not be perfect, but at least we tried.  
So tonight, sweet dreams and sleep tight.  
I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind.  
And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me.  
And I'll leave you with this lullaby tonight._

**I wish that she could remember me. Nothing is perfect, but at least we tried to be together. I can't forget like you did, but I don't think I'd want to. **

_  
I know that this hurts you, it hurts me too.  
I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you.  
Sometimes it's tough, too soon to call it love but I wanted to.  
But it's too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you._

**Maybe it was too soon to tell our parents that we were in love, but I felt like I needed to do it, and now it's too late to tell you I love you, because you only see me as a brother.**

_So tonight, sweet dreams and sleep tight.  
I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind.  
And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me.  
And I'll leave you with this lullaby tonight." _

God, I loved her so much, and as she sat here beside me on her bed, with Caelan the man who my parents were trying to match her with my feelings never faltered. I loved her. And there's nothing I can do about it.

**MPOV (Mika Point of View)**

The next song started. Oh no. This one made me think of Kain. Oh God how I missed him.

"_This summer is coming to a close  
and I'm starting to figure out that I cannot live without you  
I hope you're thinking of me, cuz all the stars above me sing your name  
I'll never be the same again_

**I'll never be the same again, and I'll never be the same with you Kain. I wonder if you're thinking about me. Are you better now? I hope. **

_  
So please don't forget to call me  
just to let me know you're doing okay  
miles away from me_

**You are soooo far away, I didn't like it. I miss you.**

This summer was the best I've ever had

_I never want to see it end, so let's pretend  
that we're never going back home again  
just say those three words I know you're thinking  
I'm sick of wasting time on these formalities  
please never leave my side  
_

**Being with him was the worst and best thing that ever happened to me. Near the end, I was wishing I didn't have to leave. I know you loved me. I want you here. **_  
_

_So please don't forget to call me  
just to let me know you're doing okay  
- miles away from me (x2)_

_  
So please tell me darling  
why you're so far away  
when I need you beside me tonight?"_

The song stopped playing and I felt cool tears running down my cheeks. "Mika, what's wrong?" Kyran cried looked at me, and I just stared back at him wide eyed.

"G-get out. Both of you I need to change my clothes." I said pushing them both out the door. I closed it softly behind them and turned the lock.

"Breath Mika, breath." I told myself as I walked to my bed and laid face down in my pillows.

"You called?" A musical voice asked from my window.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

**PLEASE!!**


	24. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient

With the pictures that I've been trying to get posted up for this story!!

All the pictures are accessible.

Well all of them but Mika's Dress for Chapter 28

I'm having a hard time finding a good representation of that dress.

But I highly suggest going back the chapters

8. 9. 10, 14, and 21

I changed some things on those ones…couldn't help it.

I only changed the characters descriptions in those chapters

So you may want to have a look so you know how I'm seeing them now. \

* * *

More changes may be coming, but I doubt it highy…haha.

You won't be notified of me changing the content of the chapters

So just go back to chapters

8, 9, 10, 14, and 18

and have a look at them

What I changed in chapter 8 was the way Toni and Izzy looked.

In chapter 9 the way Marcus looks and Mika's dress are different

In chapter 10 Marcus' school clothes are different

CHAPTER 14 ALEC HAS A WHOLE NEW LOOK

Chapter 18 MIKA'S Dress is different and in my opinion it's better.

* * *

NOW I RECOMMEND YOU LOOK AT ALL THE NEW PICTURES!

MOSTLY BECAUSE IT JUST TOOK ME 2 HOURS

TO FIND ONES THAT WERE JUST RIGHT FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS!

Hope you love'em

* * *

**_I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE CONFUSION WITH THIS STORY _**

**_BUT I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET THINGS INTO ORDER ON MY COMPUTER _**

**_AND IN MY MIND SO THAT I COULD WRITE MORE!!_**

**_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!_**

**_PLEASE! _**

**_AND DON'T TAKE YOU'RE FRUSTRATION WITH ME OUT ON MY STORY, _**

**_IT REALLY MISSES YOUR REVIEWS!_**

**_I THINK I'LL POST TOMORROW IF I CAN! _**

**_GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!_**

**_ me_**


	25. Confrentation

**KPOV (Kyran Point of View)**

* * *

I walked though every hallway that was in our house until I finally reached the door that I had been looking for. I reached it quicker than I would have expected, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell my father the news that I had. But I knew if I didn't then I was risking Mika's safety, and that she and that vampire prince could run off, and really didn't want to lose her.

I picked up my hand and knocked on the door three times, I was expecting my father to answer the door with a livid expression, but I didn't receive one.

"Is there something that I can do for you, son?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. It was in moments like this that I found our whole existence completely and totally gross. That I could look into the eyes of a man that could not be much older than me if we were on earth, and think that he is my father. In truth he was much older than I, anyone knew that, but it was still odd that as I looked into the groomed and handsome face of my father that…he didn't feel like a father to me at all.

"Kyran…is there something wrong?" He asked reaching out and putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at him for a moment, and then I nodded. I had come here with a purpose, and I wasn't about to forget that.

"Tell me what is troubling you." He said and I wasn't sure what it was that I was going to say, but I had to think and quick.

"There's a man in Mika's room, she's there too…I…I wasn't sure what to do." I said honestly and he looked at me in alarm before flashing out of the room without another word. I followed him swiftly, through all the hallways that lay between his office and Mika's room, and when we arrived there, we both just stood outside the door.

We shared a quick glance then my father swung the door open and it made a sickening crack against the wall. And there was Mika, lying in her bed, peaceful and asleep, though it wasn't really that way. With her head on the chest of the vampire king she was sleeping as if she had no cares in the world. His eyes met ours and his mouth twitched up into what I could only call a small pathetic attempt of a smile.

"Kain." My father said shortly looking at the vampire.

Kain nodded back and made no effort to return a similar greeting to the King of Angels. How arrogant.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome Vampire King, you should leave while you still have your head." My father said stepping into the room.

"Well I really do not wish to leave without my fiancée, so I think there is a bit of a situation here." Kain answered back smugly his black hair falling over his face and casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Leave now." My father said again. With that Kain gently eased himself from under Mika and slid easily off the side of the bed.

"Your Majesty I'm beg your pardon, but I'm here to spend some time with my future wife, and I think it's about time you stopped living in the past." Kain replied promptly.

My fathers face twisted up into a sick smile, the kind he always got right before he went in to fight someone.

"Aw, now your Majesty I'm not here to fight you, though if that's what you wish for…I would be able to grant it, but I'm not sure that Mika wants to lose her father."

I looked around the room desperately, trying to think of anything that would stop the impending fight before me, when again, Mika was able to do that on her own.

Mika sprang upright in her bed, and then a blinding light shot out of her forehead. It was the oddest thing but I looked closer and noticed that the light was coming from a bright white mark that was etching itself into her skin. The mark could only be described as a circular sun, and within that sun, was a star.

We all stood and watched in shock as the mark forever scarred it's way onto Mika's forehead. Then it happened. Her hair shot out into ribbons of long silky white strands, and her eyes turned the brightest red. She was becoming a full angel…no…this wasn't happening not now.

My father watched in horror as everything he had planned was flushed down the toilet, Mika was regaining her memory, and she was doing it on free will. There wouldn't be one thing she was forced to forget, not one feeling that could be clouded away now. She would remember me, it was going to happen, and there was nothing my father could do about it.

In the final stage of her transformation we waited and waited until the moment that her angel wings would grow out, magnificent and white. But when she did get her wings we all gasped in horror. They were angels' wings for sure, but they were only a dull off-set white, and we stood and watched as they turned pitch black before our very eyes. Then her hair, long and beautiful white, dulled and then shot out black again like it had been before.

She was a full angel now, so why did she look so vampire to me? Her eyes, alert and red scanned the room, she was no doubt still remembering things, and when her eyes landed on me, I knew she knew about our past.

Then as if she had realized the situation that we had discovered Kain in her room she shrank down in a defensive crouch in front of him, telling us, in her own way to leave him alone. Kain reached out and touched her on the shoulder and she immediately released her crouch and stood next to him.

Seeing them side by side was brilliant, it was almost as if they were made for each other. Her black hair matching his, and their wings though different were as black as night when in contrast together. His piercing jet blue eyes were stabbing us with anger, while her electric red stared us down. They were intimidating when side by side in this manner, almost as if one was made for the other, which could have been a possibility.

"Don't touch him daddy, really if you do you'll regret it." Mika said and I looked at her in shock. Even her voice was different. It wasn't its usually goofy, high funny pitch that I was used to. This voice was darker and more sinister and sounded like it left no room for laughter in her being.

"I suppose I wont touch him dear Mika, but he's going to have to leave." My father answered.

"Of course daddy, we'll be leaving any moment now, just give us some time here." She said with a fake innocence that almost sounded like her old self. This wasn't supposed to happen. The transformation was supposed to take her and make her into her old regular self, but now she's this thing, she's neither her original self, or the old thing that came back to us…she's completely different. And for the first time, I was scared of her.

**

* * *

**

MPOV (Mika Point of View)

I looked around the room, at my brother who was staring at me wide eyed, to my father who was angrier than I've ever seen him, even in all of my memories. Through my newly gained memories I had seen that he was always a kind and loving person and now…he was something that I had never seen before.

"You're not leaving this house young lady." My dad said as Zaniel walked into the room. Kain almost attacked him in shock remembering that it was this mans fault that I had ever found out that Kain was a vampire. But he pulled back in confusion. The man that had attacked that girl that I'd tried to save was a vampire, and Kain knew that, Kain knew Zane, that much I knew as well, but it seems that Kain never knew that Zane had been an angel, or that he had been my brother.

"Zane?" Kain said out loud in confusion.

Zane nodded back so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. "Lord." He said.

"What happened to you Zane? I thought you were one of us? But you're an angel? I don't know what's going on…and…why are you here?" Kain at this point was so confused. He was looking Zane up and down from his white hair to his red eyes, he knew there was no doubt that this man was Zane.

I took Kain's hand in mine and looked him in the eye. "Zane is my brother Kain; I didn't know it either at the time. But he is, and…wait…why is he calling you Lord?" I said and squinted my eyes at him confused.

"Because I serve Kain, even if I'm forced to come back to this hell hole, I'm first and foremost an ally of Kain." Zane said and my dads head snapped around to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" My dad hissed taking a step closer to Zane. For some reason I felt the need to protect my brother, but Kain was holding onto my arm, and just staring at me in wonder.

True; I had become a full angel, and my appearance was different from everyone in my family, but I think the current situation held more dire attention than me.

"You're amazing Mika, really amazing. Truly." Kain breathed.

But my attention wasn't focused on him in this moment. My attention was only on my fathers' advancements towards my brother.

After a moment of struggling I broke free of Kain's hold and went to stand between my father and Zane anticipating a fight.

"Where is this family's loyalty? My daughter is running off with a vampire king, my son seems so determined to serve him, and my other son in love with his own sister, It's sick, what's wrong with this family?" He said in disgust shaking his head. "Did we raise you wrong? Did you not get what you wanted? Is being royalty not good enough for you three?" He said.

"Dad, I'm not quite sure of everything that you are saying, but I love Kain, and I intend to marry him. You can try and stop me if you wish it, but I will not be told how to live anymore. I won't let you pick my husband for me, you are not to tell me who I can and can't love. It's not up to you!" I screeched and glared at my father and in an instant a white light filled the room, and I made impact with the floor.

* * *

**^_^ I really hope you liked it, I spent some time on it.**

**Review Review and I'll write something new.**

**Review Review…don't you want something new?**


	26. Late Night Talk

**KPOV (Kyran Point of View)**

* * *

I walked though every hallway that was in our house until I finally reached the door that I had been looking for. I reached it quicker than I would have expected, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell my father the news that I had. But I knew if I didn't then I was risking Mika's safety, and that she and that vampire prince could run off, and really didn't want to lose her.

I picked up my hand and knocked on the door three times, I was expecting my father to answer the door with a livid expression, but I didn't receive one.

"Is there something that I can do for you, son?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. It was in moments like this that I found our whole existence completely and totally gross. That I could look into the eyes of a man that could not be much older than me if we were on earth, and think that he is my father. In truth he was much older than I, anyone knew that, but it was still odd that as I looked into the groomed and handsome face of my father that…he didn't feel like a father to me at all.

"Kyran…is there something wrong?" He asked reaching out and putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at him for a moment, then I nodded. I had come here with a purpose, and I wasn't about to forget that.

"Tell me what is troubling you." He said and I wasn't sure what it was that I was going to say, but I had to think and quick.

"There's a man in Mika's room, she's there too…I…I wasn't sure what to do." I said honestly and he looked at me in alarm before flashing out of the room without another word. I followed him swiftly, through all the hallways that lay between his office and Mika's room, and when we arrived there, we both just stood outside the door.

We shared a quick glance then my father swung the door open and it made a sickening crack against the wall. And there was Mika, laying in her bed, peaceful and asleep, though it wasn't really that way. With he head on the chest of the vampire king she was sleeping as if she had no cares in the world. His eyes met ours and his mouth twitched up into what I could only call a small pathetic attempt of a smile.

"Kain." My father said shortly looking at the vampire.

Kain nodded back and made no effort to return a similar greeting to the King of Angels. How arrogant.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome Vampire King, you should leave while you still have your head." My father said stepping into the room.

"Well I really do not wish to leave without my fiancée, so I think there is a bit of a situation here." Kain answered back smugly his black hair falling over his face and casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Leave now." My father said again. With that Kain gently eased himself from under Mika and slid easily off the side of the bed.

"Your Majesty I'm beg your pardon, but I'm here to spend some time with my future wife, and I think it's about time you stopped living in the past." Kain replied promptly.

My fathers face twisted up into a sick smile, the kind he always got right before he went in to fight someone.

"Aw, now your Majesty I'm not here to fight you, though if that's what you wish for…I would be able to grant it, but I'm not sure that Mika wants to lose her father."

I looked around the room desperately, trying to think of anything that would stop the impending fight before me, when again, Mika was able to do that on her own.

Mika sprang upright in her bed, and then a blinding light shot out of her forehead. It was the oddest thing but I looked closer and noticed that the light was coming from a bright white mark that was etching itself into her skin. The mark could only be described as a circular sun, and within that sun, was a star.

We all stood and watched in shock as the mark forever scarred it's way onto Mika's forehead. Then it happened. Her hair shot out into ribbons of long silky white strands, and her eyes turned the brightest red. She was becoming a full angel…no…this wasn't happening not now.

My father watched in horror as everything he had planned was flushed down the toilet, Mika was regaining her memory, and she was doing it on free will. There wouldn't be one thing she was forced to forget, not one feeling that could be clouded away now. She would remember me, it was going to happen, and there was nothing my father could do about it.

In the final stage of her transformation we waited and waited until the moment that her angel wings would grow out, magnificent and white. But when she did get her wings we all gasped in horror. They were angels wings for sure, but they were only a dull off-set white, and we stood and watched as they turned pitch black before our very eyes. Then her hair, long and beautiful white, dulled and then shot out black again like it had been before.

She was a full angel now, so why did she look so vampire to me? Her eyes, alert and red scanned the room, she was no doubt still remembering things, and when her eyes landed on me, I knew she knew about our past.

Then as if she had realized the situation that we had discovered Kain in her room she shrank down in a defensive crouch in front of him, telling us, in her own way to leave him alone. Kain reached out and touched her on the shoulder and she immediately released her crouch and stood next to him.

Seeing them side by side was brilliant, it was almost as if they were made for each other. Her black hair matching his, and their wings though different were as black as night when in contrast together. His piercing jet blue eyes were stabbing us with anger, while her electric red stared us down. They were intimidating when side by side in this manner, almost as if one was made for the other, which could have been a possibility.

"Don't touch him daddy, really if you do you'll regret it." Mika said and I looked at her in shock. Even her voice was different. It wasn't its usually goofy, high funny pitch that I was used to. This voice was darker and more sinister and sounded like it left no room for laughter in her being.

"I suppose I wont touch him dear Mika, but he's going to have to leave." My father answered.

"Of course daddy, we'll be leaving any moment now, just give us some time here." She said with a fake innocence that almost sounded like her old self. This wasn't supposed to happen. The transformation was supposed to take her and make her into her old regular self, but now she's this thing, she's neither her original self, or the old thing that came back to us…she's completely different. And for the first time, I was scared of her.

**

* * *

**

MPOV (Mika Point of View)

I looked around the room, at my brother who was staring at me wide eyed, to my father who was angrier than I've ever seen him, even in all of my memories. Through my newly gained memories I had seen that he was always a kind and loving person and now…he was something that I had never seen before.

"You're not leaving this house young lady." My dad said as Zaniel walked into the room. Kain almost attacked him in shock remembering that it was this mans fault that I had ever found out that Kain was a vampire. But he pulled back in confusion. The man that had attacked that girl that I'd tried to save was a vampire, and Kain knew that, Kain knew Zane, that much I knew as well, but it seems that Kain never knew that Zane had been an angel, or that he had been my brother.

"Zane?" Kain said out loud in confusion.

Zane nodded back so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. "Lord." He said.

"What happened to you Kain? I thought you were one of us? But you're an angel? I don't know what's going on…and…why are you here?" Kain at this point was so confused. He was looking Zane up and down from his white hair to his red eyes, he knew there was no doubt that this man was Zane.

I took Kain's hand in mine and looked him in the eye. "Zane is my brother Kain;

I didn't know it either at the time. But he is, and…wait…why is he calling you Lord?" I said and squinted my eyes at him confused.

"Because I serve Kain, even if I'm forced to come back to this hell hole, I'm first and foremost an ally of Kain." Zane said and my dads head snapped around to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" My dad hissed taking a step closer to Zane. For some reason I felt the need to protect my brother, but Kain was holding onto my arm, and just staring at me in wonder.

True; I had become a full angel, and my appearance was different from everyone in my family, but I think the current situation held more dire attention than me.

"You're amazing Mika, really amazing. Truly." Kain breathed.

But my attention wasn't focused on him in this moment. My attention was only on my fathers' advancements towards my brother.

After a moment of struggling I broke free of Kains hold and went to stand between my father and Zane anticipating a fight.

"Where is this family's loyalty? My daughter is running off with a vampire king, my son seems so determined to serve him, and my other son is in love with his sister…" He sighed and slammed his fist into the wall.

Kyrans' eyes flashed over to mine and in that instant we communicated a whole conversation, he realized that I knew he loved me, I was now a full angel, and I, no matter what I was before, I couldn't love him any longer.

He nodded silently and crossed the room distance up me.

"I'm sorry Ky…I just…I'm not that person anymore." I said looking him in the eye.

He smiled lightly, and reached out and put his hands on my shoulders. "I understand." He said. His eyes flashed over me taking in my new appearance, the dark black hair that should be white, my bright red eyes that used to be brown, no matter how long a time. All these things that shouldn't be, but somehow were.

"Mika!" I heard Kain scream, and I turned around to stare at him in shock but stopped midway when I saw my father charging after me with a electric blue ball of light in the palm of his hand.

I gasped and took a quick step back. I didn't know what that light would do, but I was sure that I didn't want to know.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**


	27. plz i need your help

**I'm sorry this is a new chapter i'm a bad liar i'm so sorry! but there is a poll on my profile plz read this and answer it and let me know if i should write this**

**Vote on this, Yea or Nay as to if I should write this story or not. I'll give you a brief overview of what I want to story to be about but you have to let me know if you would read it or not.**

**=) Let me know**

* * *

Edward leaves in New Moon along with the rest of his family in order to protect Bella from the harm his family brings her by being near her. Bella takes everything that Edward said about him not loving her seriously and she spends a lot of time be depressed and cutting herself off from the rest of the world. But a new boy named Damion Luvaldi moves to Forks and into Bella's life. He takes on the role of an all around nice guy to everyone in school, but Bella always seems to catch his true self when he's being arrogant and rude. He takes a rather quick and keen interest in Bella, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with his two faced character.

The absence of love in her life is apparent trough her eyes, but could Damion be the guy to change her? Or would his efforts to be with her only bring her misery and sadness. But regardless of how much Bella finds Damion detestable she can't deny that being around him made her day better because whenever she is near him all the pain in her heart disappears. It's a funny feeling that only happens for Bella when she is near this blonde-haired red-eyed beauty.

Could Damions species be similar to that of the man that broke her heart? The ides and possibility that Damion could be an immortal doesn't seem too impossible for her to entertain. The possibility of this is another major thing that keeps her from Damion, but also makes her want to keep a closer eye on him. But she can never forget about her first love and she can't help but to wish that he would come back.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think? This is just a brief summary and I promise that the real thing would be oh so much better =/. Let me know please!

Review pls pls pls pls!!!!!!


	28. New Beginnings

**

* * *

**

**Hey Everyone!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry about the wait._**

For all of you that read my 5 stories…:

**Music of the Heart**

**Falling Down and Getting Up**

**The Bella I Am Now**

**I Don't Deserve This**

~ and ~

**The New Guy Is a Vampire**

I really don't have an excuse for all the lateness and no updates besides the fact that I'm just lazy and I've had writers block horribly.

BUT!

There is a horizon~ I intend to start writing again. And if I don't start writing to the story you are reading right now then read my other stories I promise you they are all as good as I could hope and you'll like them.

**I'm also starting a new story I haven't worked everything out but you can bet you'll see it soon.**

**Thank you, for being patient.**

Love!

**Lynn**


	29. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


End file.
